Bague d'humeur
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Quand il ne reste rien pour Bella, elle décide de partir. Debout devant la maison blanche, lame de rasoir à la main, elle dit au revoir de la seule manière qu'elle peut penser. Un au revoir sanglant. Mais qui se coupe les poignets devant une maison de vampires ? Jasper & Bella. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil.**

**L'histoire comprend 33 chapitres. Elle est classée M pour la langue la violence et le sexe, en clair elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre un**

**POV Bella**

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait toujours, mais aujourd'hui, la pluie semblait pleurer pour moi. Car encore une fois, je n'avais plus de larmes en moi.

La pluie tombait, transformant la neige immaculée autour de moi en gelée. Je suis restée là, regardant la grande maison blanche qui avait l'air sinistre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Tout comme eux, elle ne changerait jamais. Dans cent ans, elle se tiendrait toujours probablement debout là, virginale comme le jour où ils l'avaient construite. Ils aimaient cette putain de maison plus qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais aimé.

'' - Alice ! '' Ai-je hurlé en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre, mais je voulais qu'elle voit cela. Je tenais à ce qu'elle le voit et je voulais qu'_il_ le voit également. Ce choix était le mien. J'ai pris ma décision à cet instant et je me suis concentrée sur elle. Prête à cela, le voulant, cherchant désespérément à déclencher une vision.

Je voulais leur faire voir ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

'' - Tous ! Tous ceux que j'aimais ont disparu ! Tu m'as quitté Edward ! Et ma mère est morte ! À présent Charlie est mort, je te hais Edward ! '' ai-je hurlé à la cantonade.

'' - Et tu sais quoi ? '' Ai-je dit en riant comme une folle. '' - Je m'en fous. Je ne vais plus courir. Elle peut me prendre. ''

C'était également vrai. J'espérais qu'elle allait me trouver ici, dans la cour de la belle propriété des Cullen, gisant comme un buffet pour vampire dans la neige.

J'ai avalé, résolue à apprécier l'air remplissant mes poumons. J'ai sorti la boîte de lames de rasoir que j'avais trouvée dans le tiroir de la cuisine de Jacob, après qu'il ait laissé son empreinte me gifler et me dire de foutre le camp. Mes mains tremblaient et les lames sont tombées dans la neige, tintant les unes contre les autres sur le sol comme un carillon dans le vent. Le bruit était distant et innocent. Une marche de mort, ma marche de mort. Si la musique portait un nom, j'aurais dit rasoirs dans la neige.

Toutes sauf une sont tombées, mais c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

'' - Est-ce que c'était ce que tu voulais, putain ? '' ai-je hurlé dans la nuit, en respirant l'air glacé du rude hiver et _l'_appelant, _l'_appelant pour qu'elle vienne à moi. '' - Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Je veux mourir ! ''

Je riais comme une folle, hystérique. Un rire qui n'appartenait pas à Bella Swan, dans la mesure où elle riait à cause du salaud qui l'avait brisée.

J'étais tellement au-delà de brisée. Je n'étais pas bonne pour donner des pièces et des composants, je ne pouvais même pas être mise au rebut pour donner des pièces de rechange. Il ne restait plus rien de mon cœur pour me faire aller plus loin. Aucune mère, pas de père, pas d'amour. Ma vie était comme un trou noir, tout avait été aspiré et avait disparu à jamais.

Je ne pouvais pas regarder le visage de Jacob. Il n'avait même pas pu trouver en lui quelque chose pour se battre pour moi, pour mon amitié.

Parce que quand on en venait à moi, il n'y avait rien qui vaille la peine de se battre.

Sans hésitation, sans pause, j'ai fait glisser la lame de rasoir le long de mon bras, du poignet jusqu'au creux du coude intérieur, ouvrant facilement cette partie de ma chair. C'était une sensation que j'en étais venue à savourer et à un certain moment, que j'avais vécu. À présent, j'allais mourir par elle. Mourir et être morte. Doux soulagement en effet.

Lorsque je me suis tournée vers l'autre bras, la lame a glissé, mes doigts étaient luisants de sang. Mais quelque chose me maintenait en vie actuellement. _La folie_, pure, sombre, la pure démence. J'étais déjà en train de perdre beaucoup de sang et mon esprit, mais j'ai retrouvé la lame de rasoir. Mes mains ont continué le découpage à maintes reprises, jusqu'à ce que je tombe à genoux. Le sang coulait de mes bras, coulant le long de mes doigts en flaque autour de moi. Je pouvais le sentir et une nouvelle vague de nausée m'a frappée alors que je tombais sur le sol.

'' - Et elle meurt comme elle a vécu. '' ai-je murmuré laissant la mort m'emporter. '' - Elle meurt seule. ''

Et tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est du rouge.

Même les gouttes de pluie étaient rouges.

La douleur a éclaté dans mon corps par à-coup. Cela a commencé par mes poignets, les entailles profondes que j'avais faites répandant mon sang comme des pétales de roses sur le blanc de la neige. J'aurais parié que c'était plutôt joli, les choses tristes le sont généralement. Mais la propagation de la douleur... je la sentais dans mes jambes, dans mon ventre, dans mon cou. La douleur, rapide et chaotique. J'ai senti mon corps basculer en avant, mais je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Est-ce que j'avais une crise ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas encore morte ?

Il n'y avait pas de libération, même dans la mort ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas mourir ?

Putain, m'emmener maintenant !

Je pouvais sentir ma chair brûler, en flammes. Je pouvais presque sentir la fumée alors que mon corps se réduisait en cendres. Je devais être en enfer. Je brûlais en enfer. Je m'étais suicidée et j'étais en enfer.

Je ne manquerais à personne.

Il ne restait plus personne à qui manquer.

Le temps n'a plus de sens quand vous êtes en train de mourir.

_Non ! Faites que ça s'arrête ! Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. _

Minutes. Heures. Jours. Années. Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je comptais les secondes avec mon cœur battant, mais il battait trop vite et je ne pouvais pas compter. Je ne pouvais plus compter.

J'ai entendu la voix à travers les flammes qui éclataient à travers mon corps. Ange ? Démon ?

Je ne savais pas. Mais était-ce encore important ?

'' - Je suis tellement désolé ! '' a-t-il dit, l'ange qui ne me laissait pas mourir. Imbécile d'ange.

_Laisse-moi simplement mourir !_ Ai-je crié, mais ma voix, comme mon corps, m'a trahi.

'' - S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais jamais... '' L'ange pleurait à présent en me tenant la main. Il disait ces mots comme une bénédiction. Un mantra. Il me suppliait.

Mais je mendiais également.

_Simplement me tuer._

_Cela ne s'arrête pas ! Je veux mourir. Pourquoi mon fragile corps d'humain ne veut pas mourir ?_

Il y avait un enfer au fond de moi. Cela devait être ma punition. Je m'étais suicidée. C'était un péché pas vrai ? Une chose catholique. Je ne suis pas catholique, mais peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai.

D'une certaine façon, même à travers cette souffrance, je pouvais divaguer, putain !

J'ai senti des doigts frais virevolter sur mon corps avec des mouvements saccadés. L'ange n'avait pas besoin de voir _celles-là._ Il n'avait pas besoin de les toucher. Il ne pouvait pas me guérir. Ces cicatrices étaient _partout_, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, peintes avec des lames de rasoir et du sang. J'avais honte de moi-même et je me suis sentie désolée pour l'ange. C'était les miennes. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir. Les toucher. Les sentir. C'était les miennes.

Quoique, où il me touchait, la brûlure s'estompait. Mais elle réussissait toujours à retrouver son chemin.

_Ah ! Faites simplement que cela s'arrête. S'il te plaît, fais que cela s'arrête. Assez !_

L'ange n'a eu aucune pitié.

Il ne voulait pas me tuer.

_Simplement que cela s'arrête. Je t'en supplie. N'importe quoi._

Mais mon cœur a englouti le feu, balbutiant et luttant, se battant contre les flammes, le Danger. J'ai toujours eu un cœur stupide.

Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter mon cœur stupide en premier lieu.

_Abandonne simplement cœur. Juste mourir. Tu y étais presque de toute façon._

'' - Isabella, je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. '' A plaidé Jasper, sa main froide verrouillée avec la mienne.

J'ai ouvert la bouche et l'air que j'ai aspiré a eu un nouveau sens pour moi. Je pouvais le sentir. Je pouvais le goûter. Deux années de poussières et de roses racornies. Deux années de douleurs et de tourments, et bien sûr, l'odeur sous-jacente de la menthe, du tabac et du vieux cuir. Qui était-ce ?

J'étais sur une table et puis je n'y étais plus. La lumière m'aveuglait, mais je n'étais pas aveuglée. Je pouvais _voir_ le tampon disant soixante watts sur l'ampoule et le filament brûler derrière le verre blanc dépoli. Ils devraient réellement changer pour des ampoules à incandescence. C'est mieux pour le monde et les affaires. Ils allaient être là pendant un moment, ils devraient donc y penser.

_Qu'est-ce que je foutais ? Ah oui... _

D'une certaine manière, avant que je ne puisse réaliser comment je l'avais fait, j'étais accroupie dans un coin, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Putain, que faisait-il ici ? Il m'avait fait cela. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait cela ?

'' - Jasper ? '' ai-je demandé en levant les yeux pour regarder son visage d'ange. Je me souvenais de ces anges. Ma famille d'anges. Ceux qui m'avaient pratiquement fait tuer au départ.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? '' ai-je crié. Ma voix est sortie comme le carillon d'une cloche, me distrayant momentanément de ma question. Ma voix sonnait comme de la musique dans le vent. Tout cela était trop compliqué.

Jasper est tombé à genoux de l'autre côté du lit. Mon bûcher pour ce que je supposais être les trois derniers jours. '' - Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je t'ai trouvée à l'extérieur de la maison et le sang... Je savais que c'était toi avant de te voir... mais c'était tout simplement trop. Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je suis faible, je le sais, je suis désolé. ''

_Oh non._

J'ai vu ses yeux bordés de rouge et j'en aurais pleuré. Hé bien, pas de vraies larmes. Il avait voulu me tuer avant même que_ je_ ne puisse finir de me suicider. Je lui avais fait faire cela, le faire boire un être humain et je savais ce que cela lui faisait. Je savais à quel point il luttait et j'avais tout foiré. Comme tout le reste, je l'avais également démoli. Alors qu'il était vraiment le seul vampire qui ne m'avait jamais baisée.

'' - Oh, Jasper ! '' ai-je soufflé. '' - Que diable ai-je foutu ? J'aurais dû le savoir. C'est la maison des Cullen, je croyais que vous étiez tous partis. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? Je pensais simplement... je pensais qu'elle allait me trouver là. Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée ! '' Je n'avais voulu faire que quelques pas vers lui, mais avant que je l'avais réalisé, j'étais à genoux à ses côtés près du lit.

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux noirs légèrement rougis sur les bords. Immédiatement, j'ai compris. Il n'avait pas chassé depuis des jours. Il était resté à mes côtés.

Mon diable d'ange me demandait pardon.

Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était désolé. Je pouvais le sentir. Il voulait que je le sache.

'' - De quoi es-_tu_ désolée ? '' a-t-il crié. Ses yeux se sont obscurcis pour prendre une couleur impossible de noir. Son explosion m'a fait sursauter et j'ai grincé des dents avant de m'éloigner.

'' - Pour cela. Le sang. C'était idiot. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là et si je l'avais su, hé bien... je... et je... je... '' Je bégayais. J'étais un putain de vampire et je bégayais.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Isabella ? ''

Je me suis hérissée, revenant involontairement vers le mur. '' - Je voulais que cette salope me trouve. Je voulais qu'elle me tue également ! '' ai-je sifflé. Jasper a grimacé, mais n'a jamais bougé. Putain, j'étais furieuse. Vraiment furieuse. Probablement plus que la situation ne l'exigeait, mais merde, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

Il s'est mis lentement sur ses pieds, gardant les mains sur ses côtés. '' - Qui, Isabella ? ''

J'ai senti le venin me monter à la bouche quand j'ai pensé à elle. '' - Victoria. ''

Jasper a fait doucement un pas en avant, mais j'ai de nouveau grincé des dents. Tout bougeait en même temps, me frappant comme la foudre. Les sons, les saveurs, les arcs-en-ciel éclatants brillant de mille feux. Mon esprit absorbait tout cela, mais je ne pouvais pas suivre.

'' - Isabella, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te calme ? '' a demandé doucement Jasper en penchant la tête.

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. J'étais prise de panique et je savais que j'étais dangereuse. J'étais un vampire nouveau-né, c'était fourni avec le titre. '' - S'il te plaît. ''

J'ai instantanément senti comme un flot d'eau chaude. Je me suis détendue, debout contre le mur, sentant ma colère fondre. J'imaginais que j'aurais dû me sentir fatiguée, bien que cette impression particulière ne soit pas pertinente à l'heure actuelle.

Jasper m'a tendu la main avec un hochement de tête encourageant. Je l'ai prise sans réfléchir. Il était une partie de mon passé. Quelque chose de familier à quoi s'accrocher, quand rien de familier ne m'avait été laissé.

'' - Je ne sais pas comment tu fais... mais je peux à peine sentir ta soif de sang. '' a-t-il murmuré. Immédiatement, une flamme rugissante a explosé dans ma gorge.

Il a froncé les sourcils quand il a réalisé que c'était ces paroles qui avaient déclenché une telle réaction. '' - Ah, désolé. ''

'' - Je vais bien, Jasper. C'est seulement que... J'ai besoin d'une minute. Je me rends compte qu'il est important que je chasse. '' J'avais naturellement compris cela. J'étais probablement le nouveau-né le mieux informé qui n'avait jamais existé.

Il m'a tiré doucement vers le lit, me demandant de m'asseoir. Je n'en avais pas vraiment ressenti le besoin, mais cela semblait être la chose que tu étais censé faire dans les situations difficiles.

'' - Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé avant ta transformation ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Je me souvenais de tout.

'' - Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? '' a-t-il demandé, m'envoyant de nouvelles vagues de calme et d'encouragement.

J'ai ri comme le carillon d'une cloche et cela m'a choqué. '' - Putain, par où dois-je commencer, Jasper ? '' ai-je demandé en secouant la tête. Mes cheveux semblaient plus longs et plus épais.

_Je me demande à quoi je ressemble._ Non, Bella, fait attention, reste concentrée.

Jasper a souri et j'ai réalisé que cela aussi, c'était nouveau pour moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme cela dans le passé, quelle que soit la situation, il avait presque toujours un sourire triste qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Mais il souriait aujourd'hui, m'encourageant. Il était vraiment beau, pas un Adonis, mais un Arès. Un guerrier. Plus beau que mes yeux humains avaient pu le comprendre.

'' - Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te suicider ? ''

J'ai fait la grimace, sentant une pointe de chagrin apparaître sous son calme.

'' - Hé bien, Jasper. '' ai-je dit, faisant apparaître un sourire sur mon visage. Le passé, tellement vivace dans mon esprit, ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. C'était comme de regarder un film. Il pouvait te faire pleurer ou il pouvait te mettre en colère, mais ne n'était pas ta vie. Ce n'était pas ma vie non plus.

'' - Tout a commencé le jour où Edward m'a laissée...

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

**POV Bella**

Je lui ai tout dit et il m'a écouté sans interruption. Une partie de mon corps me suppliait de le laisser se décomposer avec les sanglots sans larmes des vampires, mais le calme toujours présent de Jasper continuait de me maintenir tranquille et stable.

J'ai commencé par la façon dont Edward m'avait laissé dans les bois derrière la maison de Charlie, une coquille brisée de ce que j'étais. Cela avait été le premier jour de ma mort. Je lui ai dit comment je m'étais éteinte, comment j'étais devenue la substance des cauchemars, pas un vampire mais un zombie, vivant et respirant, mais guère plus.

Existante.

J'étais simplement existante et même cela c'était une lutte. Je lui ai dit comment Charlie avait appelé ma mère pour qu'elle prenne un vol pour venir ici. Il avait simplement besoin d'aide, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'aider sa fille qui avait le cœur brisé. Mais mon cœur n'était pas brisé, la putain de chose avait simplement perdu des morceaux. Elle m'aimait, elle a pris le premier vol.

'' - Son putain d'avion s'est écrasé, Jasper ! '' ai-je balbutié, des bruits pitoyables déchirant ma poitrine. Son calme ne pouvait pas tenir et traverser cette douleur, et j'ai sangloté sans larmes, ce qui n'était pas le moins du monde une nouvelle.

Jasper m'a serré la main, m'apaisant davantage. Je me suis sentie résister, même si je savais que je n'aurais pas dû.

'' - Quand elle est morte, un nouveau trou s'est ouvert en moi, un nouveau morceau est mort avec elle. Trop de parties manquaient et je me laissais glisser, mais j'ai voulu essayer pour elle, ma mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain et puis... et puis elle est venue me chercher. '' Je tremblais à présent, une nouvelle montée de venin s'accumulant dans ma bouche. Je l'ai senti couler de mes lèvres, brûlure argentée alors qu'il glissait le long de ma poitrine.

'' - Elle est venue pour moi. Victoria. Un compagnon pour un compagnon a-t-elle dit. La salope d'Edward a-t-elle dit. Mais quand elle est venue, je n'étais pas à la maison. Je m'étais enfuie, j'étais simplement en train de m'effondrer et je ne voulais pas que mon père le voit. Je suis allée à La Push et je me suis restée debout sur les falaises, juste pour regarder la mer. '' J'ai fermé mes yeux pour repousser mes pensées. Ces souvenirs étaient trop frais, trop récents pour être oubliés. '' - Charlie est allé me chercher, mon odeur sur lui. Il est venu_ ici_. ''

J'ai senti Jasper tressaillir. '' - Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses, chérie. '' a-t-il murmuré, fléchissant sa main à l'endroit où je le tenais. '' - Continue, chérie. ''

C'est quand je l'ai regardé que je l'ai réellement vu. Il avait l'air également brisé, aussi brisé et seul que je l'étais.

'' - Jasper, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? ''

Il a eu un faible sourire. '' - Toi d'abord. ''

J'ai senti la douleur m'entourant s'assombrir. Je n'avais pas _envie_ de me souvenir. Je voulais oublier la vue du corps vidé de Charlie dans l'allée des Cullen. Mort. Mort. Mort. Le long de la putain de rivière qu'était ma vie. '' - Victoria a tué Charlie. ''

Immédiatement, Jasper m'a pris dans ses bras. Je me suis raidie, pas certaine de son mouvement. La seule fois où il s'était jamais avancé vers moi n'avait pas été agréable. Il me tenait contre lui, mon corps de pierre froide pressé contre le sien. J'ai pleuré de nouveau, encore plus durement.

Il m'a simplement tenu en me chuchotant à l'oreille. '' - Chut, ça va aller, chérie. ''

Combien de temps suis-je restée là, je n'en étais pas certaine. Le temps donnait l'impression d'être différent, les heures auraient pu être des minutes. La brûlure dans ma gorge picotait, moins confortable qu'auparavant. Bien qu'une partie de la douleur était différente, elle semblait faire écho à la mienne, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de la mienne. J'ai tourné mon visage vers Jasper, me sentant immédiatement aveuglée par sa beauté.

'' - Jasper, tu as besoin d'aller chasser. '' ai-je murmuré en touchant les ombres sous ses yeux.

'' - Tu as raison et donc toi aussi. Allez, allons-y. ''

Je l'ai suivi. Mon créateur. Des questions clignotantes dans mon esprit. Je l'ai regardé attendre patiemment dans la cour derrière la maison alors que je m'adaptais à mon environnement. Il y avait tellement de choses et mon esprit voulait désespérément tout absorber.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir des troubles de l'attention, mais comme si mes troubles de l'attention étaient dû au crack.

'' - Viens. Suis-moi, Isabella, tu dois juste me suivre. ''

J'ai obéi, volant derrière lui. J'étais rapide, je pouvais sentir la puissance faisant rouler mes muscles dans mes jambes alors que la terre filait sous mes pieds. C'était incroyable.

Il m'a conduit profondément dans les bois. '' - Écoute, Isabella, qu'est-ce que tu entends ? ''

J'ai tendu mes oreilles au loin, les laissant suivre le vent. Je pouvais tout entendre. Le bruissement des feuilles, le chant des oiseaux. J'aurais pu même entendre les plantes pousser si je m'étais forcée.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Baboum. Baboum. Baboum._

Ma gorge a pris feu à la seconde où je l'ai enregistré.

'' - Nord-est ? '' ai-je demandé, incertaine.

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

J'ai poussé un soupir. Comment diable pourrais-je le savoir ? '' - Je ne sais pas. C'est grand. ''

'' - C'est un élan. À présent, ceci est important, Isabella. Tu dois suivre tes instincts. Tous, tu as compris ? Même ton instinct de préservation. J'espère que tu le possèdes à présent. '' m'a-t-il taquiné.

J'ai hoché la tête en regardant en direction du bruit humide de gargouillement. '' - Maintenant ? ''

'' - Si c'est ce que ton corps te dit. ''

J'ai couru à vive allure entre les arbres, m'accrochant aux branches. C'était libérateur d'être aussi gracieuse. J'ai trouvé ma proie près de la rivière, buvant paresseusement, complètement inconsciente de ma présence. Pas une mauvaise façon de mourir, ai-je pensé.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur elle sans avertissement ni hésitation. Les _instincts, _avait dit Jasper. Je voulais arracher sa gorge.

C'est donc ce que j'ai fait.

Mes dents se sont enfoncées dans son cou, traversant la peau et écartant la chair avec facilité. Le sang était piquant, presque amer, mais la douleur brûlante s'est apaisée. J'ai vidé la bête, embrassant son front quand j'ai eu fini, un cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte. Même en tant qu'humaine, je me souvenais que j'aimais apprécier mon repas.

'' - Pas beaucoup de manières à table. '' a ri Jasper en montrant du doigt ma chemise en désordre. J'étais couverte de sang, en tant qu'être humain, j'aurais sûrement vomi et me serais évanouie.

'' - Cela deviendra plus facile. Tu as plutôt bien fait. ''

À cet instant, le vent s'est levé et Jasper s'est raidi. J'ai senti le parfum et je me suis hérissée. Il sentait le pain frais. Il était délicieux. J'ai senti une flaque de venin dans ma bouche.

J'ai pu goûter l'humain sur ma langue et son goût ne correspondait pas à son odeur.

Les yeux de Jasper se sont de nouveau estompés pour devenir noir et il s'est accroupi.

Des humains.

Hé bien, n'est-ce pas ma veine ? Cela doit être comme une variation de la loi de Murphy. Tout ce qui pourrait se produire, se produira. La loi de Bella. Si quelque chose de dangereux doit se produire, il se produira. S'attendre à tous les accidents et peut-être de la pluie pour ton anniversaire.

'' - Jasper, non ! '' Je me suis précipitée, l'attrapant quand il a bondi. Je l'ai fait tomber à la renverse, bien consciente de ses connaissances au sujet des nouveaux-nés et de ses tactiques militaires. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il pouvait également me tuer à nouveau s'il le voulait. J'ai vu son besoin panique de protéger sa chasse scintiller à travers son regard. Il était prêt à me déchirer en lambeaux.

Mais dès que ma peau a touché la sienne, ses yeux se sont adoucis et il a levé les yeux vers moi, rayonnant de pure stupéfaction. C'était une chose étrange de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Cela ressemblait réellement à une sorte de chatouillement.

'' - Comment as-tu fait cela ? '' a-t-il demandé alors que nous sautions sur nos pieds.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

'' - Isabella ? N'as-tu pas senti les humains ? N'as-tu pas eu envie de les chasser ? ''

'' - Non ! '' ai-je haleté avec horreur. '' - Non, au début, ils sentaient bon, mais le goût était horrible, je pouvais les goûter sur ma langue et... beurk. ''

'' - Comment as-tu pu le goûter ? '' A murmuré Jasper. '' - Comment m'as-tu arrêté ? Tu m'as touché et cela a disparu. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas imprévisible ? C'est quoi ce bordel, Bella, tu es un nouveau-né ! ''

Putain, il était tellement bouleversé que je me sentais mal pour rire.

Ce qui ne m'a pas arrêté cependant. J'ai ri, peut-être un peu follement.

Je n'avais pas ri depuis des mois.

**POV Jasper**

J'étais debout devant la porte de notre maison de Denali. Elle n'était en rien semblable à notre maison de Forks, mais jamais rien ne le pourrait. Ce n'était pas la moquette et les meubles qui faisaient de la maison ce qu'elle était, c'était la famille. La famille que nous avions détruite.

J'étais allé volontairement en Alaska, mais mon cœur n'y était pas. Alice m'avait dit d'y aller et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Comme un putain de chiot, je faisais toujours ce qu'on me disait.

La seule chose à laquelle je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser, c'était de savoir comment elle m'avait attaché à un rocher et m'avait jeté dans la rivière.

Quand Alice était venue à moi et m'avait parlé de sa vision, je n'avais pas pu parler. J'étais certain qu'elle s'était accidentellement suggestionnée pour croire que c'était la vérité, mais elle y croyait avec une conviction qui ne pouvait pas être contestée, elle n'avait plus aucune confiance persistante en moi. J'étais le vilain chien avec trop de dérapages. J'avais pissé sur le tapis une fois de trop.

Je ne pouvais pas rester et ressentir leur pitié. Alice m'avait quitté et ils se sentaient aussi mal que moi à ce sujet. J'étais certain que ma colère venait du fait qu'elle avait confié mon sort à ses visions imparfaites. Je ne savais plus du tout ce que je ressentais, je ne sentais plus mes propres émotions à cause des leurs, ils m'étouffaient. D'Esmé, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la compassion et de la pitié. De Carlisle, de l'inquiétude et de la pitié. De Rosalie, seulement de la pitié. Emmett, ah Emmett, de l'espoir et de la pitié. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour quelque chose.

Et Edward ? De la culpabilité et de la pitié.

De la pitié. Deux putains d'années de pitié. J'étais resté pour Alice, aujourd'hui cela me semblait ridicule.

De la pitié. Merde.

C'était presque ironique parce que j'étais pratiquement innocent dans l'affaire.

_Pratiquement._

J'avais fini de faire mes adieux, le gardant pour la fin. J'avais des paroles d'adieux _spéciales_ pour lui. Il pouvait lire dans les pensées, il savait ce qui allait arriver.

Edward était assis devant son piano noir et brillant, ses mains sur les touches qu'il n'avait pas pressées depuis deux ans. Il restait simplement là, se vautrant dans ses propres vagues de désespoir. La plupart du temps, je l'évitais. Il était comme un trou noir et en sa présence, je me sentais aspiré dans l'obscurité. Je semblais toujours le rendre pire pour lui. Il lui suffisait de me jeter un regard et il était consumé par une culpabilité qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Il pouvait foutrement en avoir,, il m'avait tout mis sur le dos, comme le bouc émissaire de ce fils de pute. Je n'avais même pas pu discuter, j'avais été trop stupéfait qu'ils acceptent son histoire sans failles. Ils avaient donc pu douter de moi sans réserve. Mais ses paroles avaient force de loi sur ses lèvres, leur garçon chéri. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi. J'étais le mouton noir. La putain de lanterne rouge.

Je me suis assis sur le banc à côté de lui, poussant des vagues de calme en lui. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation s'il ne l'était pas.

J'ai parlé si bas que lui seul pouvait m'entendre, il s'agissait après tout de notre sale petit secret.

'' - Je sais ce que tu as fait, Edward. '' Il a tressailli, entendant mes paroles avant que je ne parle. '' - Tu t'es jeté sur elle le premier, mais j'ai ressenti le poids de ta soif de sang. '' J'ai souri tristement. '' - Tu as paniqué et tu as tout dirigé sur moi. Tu l'as jeté sur moi, Edward. Tu voulais que je l'attaque avant que tu puisses le faire. ''

'' - Je... je n'ai jamais... ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Tu me regardes avec de la culpabilité dans les yeux, frangin. Je sais que tu m'as fait porter le chapeau. Tu continues à les laisser penser que je suis un monstre ! Tu es le monstre, sale petit bâtard. Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, ils t'ont cru comme si tu étais une espèce de saint. Mais tu es un menteur, Edward, tu es un putain de menteur. Tu m'as descendu comme si j'étais un navire en perdition et tu sais quoi ? Je sais que tu aimes Bella, je vais donc me laisser sombrer. Je vais vous quitter. Il n'y a rien ici pour moi de toute façon. ''

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. '' a-t-il hoqueté, déversant du remord dans ses paroles.

_Bon_. Ai-je pensé._ Le remord signifie que tu es désolé._

'' - Je le suis. '' a-t-il bafouillé. Il donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, même si cela ne lui était pas nécessaire.

'' - Pour elle. '' ai-je dit simplement. '' - Tu n'es pas désolé pour ce que tu m'as fait, Edward. La fin justifie les moyens à tes yeux. Je suis apparemment facilement sacrifiable. _Tu_ es la raison pour laquelle personne dans la famille ne peut me regarder dans les yeux. _Tu_ es la raison pour laquelle Alice m'a quitté. _Tu_ es la raison pour laquelle tu es assis ici dans le trou s'agrandissant de ton propre désespoir. _Tu_ as attaqué Bella en premier avec l'intention de la vider totalement. C'est pourquoi tu l'as quitté. Pas par peur de moi, par peur de toi-même. Tu allais la vider. Je le sais parce que ta soif de sang était mêlée d'une singulière détermination, Monsieur le parangon de vertu. ''

Son désespoir grandissait, brisant le calme précaire dans lequel je le tenais. '' - Vas-tu me pardonner ? ''

'' - Je l'ai déjà fait. '' C'était la vérité, je l'avais déjà fait. Ce qui s'était produit, s'était produit, personne n'y changerait rien. '' - Tu fais du bon travail pour te punir. Mais Edward ? ''

Il m'a regardé, les yeux brillants de larmes de venin qu'il ne verserait pas. '' - Oui, Jasper. ''

J'ai rapidement laissé tomber mon calme et je l'ai vu frissonner lorsque son pessimisme l'a englobé.

'' - Tu mérites de passer chaque jour dans la misère. Tu mérites de souffrir. Pas pour moi, mais pour elle. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**POV Jasper**

Regarder Esmé pleurer à presque brisé mon cœur mort et glacé. J'allais revenir un jour, bien sûr je pouvais le promettre, mais je devais partir. Je ne voulais plus être le maillon faible. J'avais compris que mon contrôle était loin d'être idéal, mais j'essayais et j'allais continuer d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. J'allais essayer pour l'éternité.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait conduit ici, cependant. Quand mes pieds ont cessé de courir, deux ans avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu la grande maison blanche, j'ai frissonné. J'avais peur. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais fini à Forks. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir à quoi je pensais alors que mes pieds me portaient à travers le Canada, j'étais simplement en train de courir. Ce que j'avais pensé me fuyait et j'avais réellement couru librement. J'étais ici de mon plein gré. J'avais besoin d'être ici et mes pieds avaient semblé le savoir.

Ils m'avaient conduit ici, ils m'avaient conduit à la maison.

Je me suis assis dans le séjour où il y avait eu une fois un gâteau, et un cadeau qui nous avait tous détruit, et un petit brin de fille avec un petit sourire sur son visage irrité.

Les émotions de Bella étaient comme un arc-en-ciel. Elles se mélangeaient si facilement les unes avec les autres. Chacune d'elles venait de son cœur même, pure et sans tache. Cette fille savait _ressentir_, putain, profondément et de façon exaspérante. Elle nous aimait tellement fort qu'elle rivalisait avec Esmé et Bella était pourtant humaine. Ce n'était pas seulement l'amour cependant, non, elle ressentait tout, l'amour, la peur, la culpabilité, un montant inquiétant d'indignité.

J'avais gardé une distance prudente et ridicule à la demande d'Edward, mais j'aimais sentir ses émotions. Elle était, émotionnellement, le rêve humide d'un empathe. C'était émotionnellement du LSD. Tu te sentais toujours léger.

C'était à ces choses que je réfléchissais, regardant le sol à l'endroit où Bella était tombée, couverte de sang et de gâteau. Je pouvais presque la sentir, freesias et lys. Des fleurs, pas de la nourriture. Cela ne serait pas allé aussi mal si Edward n'avait pas claqué la jeune fille si petite et menue dans la table. Cette petite goutte de sang sur son doigt n'avait guère fait plus que de légèrement brûler ma gorge. Mais elle était sa chanteuse, et putain, ce garçon me l'avait fait savoir. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait été également ma chanteuse. Cette connerie nous avait tellement foutu dans la merde.

'' - ALICE ! ''

Le mot m'a sorti de ma transe. J'avais pensé qu'elle faisait partie de mes souvenirs, mais c'était une voix. J'ai brusquement tourné la tête, m'attendant à voir ma famille, mais au lieu de cela, j'ai vu Bella par la fenêtre du salon. Notre douce Bella, debout dans la cour de devant et regardant vers la maison. Est-ce que j'avais des putains d'hallucinations ?

Je l'ai simplement regardé en état de choc. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'Edward l'avait quitté.

Elle était une épave. Je pouvais sentir des vagues frénétiques d'hystérie rayonner hors d'elle. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais cela ne l'a pas affecté. Son bouclier semblait avoir progressé depuis notre départ, c'était cela ou alors la douleur affolante qu'elle laissait sortir était trop grande pour que je puisse la pénétrer, elle était irrécupérable. Je l'ai donc regardé, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi comme rappel de ce que nous avions fait pour elle. Nous l'avions quitté à cause d'Edward.

Elle tremblait à présent. Sa folie avait été balayée par de la colère, me mettant à genoux avec sa seule force. Tellement forte...

'' - Tous ! Tous ceux que j'aimais ont disparu ! Tu m'as quitté Edward ! Et ma mère est morte ! À présent Charlie est mort, je te hais Edward ! ''

La douleur qui la submergeait m'a envahi. Sa mère était morte. Son père était mort. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de bouillonner en pensant à mon cher frère Edward. Si nous étions restés, elle n'aurait pas été si seule.

Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de traiter mes pensées.

'' - Et tu sais quoi ? '' Elle s'est mise à rire, un rire de pure folie. '' - Je m'en fous. Je ne vais plus courir. Elle peut me prendre. ''

Qui était _elle_ ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Brusquement, une vague de détermination m'a submergé, me déconcertant. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir et avant de le réaliser, j'ai entendu le tintement du métal tombant dans la neige.

'' - Est-ce que c'était ce que tu voulais, putain ? Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Je veux mourir ! ''

Du sang. Du sang sucré. Il a rempli mes sens. J'avais senti ce sang auparavant, mais il n'était en rien le même. Elle n'était pas ma chanteuse mais celle d'Edward, je l'avais senti comme si elle l'était et les souvenirs avaient perduré. Mes yeux déjà complètement noirs se sont écarquillés et ma gorge m'a brûlé. Même si j'_avais_ chassé, c'était simplement trop.

Je me suis cramponné au canapé, disposé à m'accrocher à tout ce qui pourrait me sauver de ce cauchemar. Une nouvelle vague de détermination venant de Bella a semblé à la fois m'aider et me nuire. Je me suis accroché plus fortement au canapé, mais plus de sang a rempli mes sens.

Je suis passé par la fenêtre, incapable de m'arrêter. Je l'ai vu couchée dans la neige.

_La vision d'Alice !_ Ai-je pensé._ Elle avait raison après tout._

Je me suis accroupi au-dessus d'elle, soulevant son corps inanimé vers moi. J'ai apporté son poignet détruit à ma bouche et le sang a coulé dans ma gorge de façon tortueusement lente. J'étais avide. J'ai sucé son poignet avant de passer à l'autre.

Tel un vin exquis, il n'existera jamais rien comme le sang parfait de Bella. Elle n'était pas morte et j'ai pu sentir sa douleur, pas sa peur, mais sa douleur. Je sentais son cœur faiblir et le monstre assoiffé de sang en moi a fait une pause.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je _foutais_ ?

Bella était en train de mourir, ici, dans mes bras. De sa main bien sûr, mais je la _buvais_ ! Putain, je l'avais _bu_ ! Elle était mourante et son poignet était dans ma bouche.

_Cela n'avait pas besoin d'être comme cela. _A crié une petite voix dans ma tête_._ Je pourrais la transformer. Je pourrais la sauver, mais elle avait voulu mourir, cela au moins était clair comme du putain de cristal. Mais... elle ne devait pas.

Edward n'allait pas détruire quoi que ce soit d'autre. N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il ait détruit notre famille ?

Sans réflexions ni préambule, j'ai enfoncé mes dents enduites de venin en elle. Répétant le mouvement sur son corps : ses jambes, son ventre souple, sa gorge. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, je devais le faire rapidement, mais même avec sa perte de sang, elle était encore vachement chaude.

Le lendemain, les cris ont commencé, apportant avec eux ma culpabilité.

Je l'avais transformée. Elle voulait mourir et je lui avais donné l'_immortalité_.

Quelle ironie qu'à la fin cela a été finalement moi.

Elle ne bougeait pas, son corps gisait immobile sur le lit. Mais elle criait, expulsant davantage de ses émotions vertigineuses. J'avais essayé de la calmer, mais je n'avais pas pu. Elles fluctuaient de la curiosité à la colère, puis à une douleur infinie avant de s'installer sur l'acceptation et le pardon.

Le pardon m'a donné de l'espoir, même si ce n'était qu'un fragment de lui.

Je me suis agenouillé à ses côtés et je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Je n'allais _jamais_ la quitter. La vérité de ces paroles est tombée sur moi comme la foudre.

'' - S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. '' ai-je psalmodié, parce que ma bouche ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle écoute. Jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'elle m'avait pardonné.

J'ai paniqué arrivé au cinquième jour, quand elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une transformation prenant plus de quatre jours. J'ai utilisé le temps supplémentaire pour la changer et lui mettre des vêtements propres aussi rapidement que possible.

Mon cœur s'est brisé quand je l'ai vu dans sa petite culotte, chaque centimètre couvert par ses vêtements était marqué. Je vais devoir lui demander un jour. C'est-à-dire si elle me pardonne sa transformation.

Le septième jour, j'ai été certain de l'avoir tuée, mais les trépidations de son cœur, fort comme le tic-tac d'une horloge contre mon oreille, m'ont dit qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

'' - Isabella. '' ai-je dit, serrant sa main. Elle était inquiète. '' - Je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. ''

Elle était sur le lit et ensuite contre le mur dans une position accroupie avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux. Elle était magnifique dans toute sa gloire de nouveau-né. Elle était belle, mettant à la honte toutes celles que j'avais vues auparavant, même Rosalie. Mais je préférais les brunes. J'ai vu l'étincelle derrière ses yeux rouges, l'émerveillement et la curiosité rayonnaient autour d'elle.

Et pas une once de soif de sang, ce qui m'a franchement totalement déconcerté.

'' - Jasper ? '' A-t-elle balbutié, me submergeant de sa soudaine prise de conscience vertigineuse. ''- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ''

Ses émotions volatiles étaient trop dures pour moi et je suis tombé à genoux. La culpabilité m'a traversé, la mienne, celle que j'allais porter en moi comme un flambeau jusqu'à la fin des temps.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je t'ai trouvé à l'extérieur de la maison et le sang... Je savais que c'était toi avant de te voir... mais c'était tout simplement trop. Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je suis faible, je le sais, je suis désolé. ''

J'ai attendu sa colère, sa colère et sa rage de nouveau-né, mais elles ne sont jamais venues. La culpabilité m'a assailli, mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Bella me regardait fixement d'un air horrifié. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Parce qu'elle était Bella et un peu une martyre.

''- Oh, Jasper ! '' S'est-elle écriée, les mains sur sa bouche. '' - Que diable ai-je foutu ? J'aurais dû le savoir. C'est la maison des Cullen, je croyais que vous étiez tous partis. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? Je pensais simplement... Je pensais qu'elle allait me trouver là. Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée ! ''

Elle est tombée à genoux à côté de moi. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle me faisait... des _excuses_ ?

'' - De quoi es-tu désolée ? '' ai-je crié, la mer de ses émotions me submergeant. Je me suis senti très mal quand elle a reculé.

'' - Pour cela. Le sang. C'était idiot. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là et si je l'avais su, hé bien... je... et je... je... '' elle a balbutié et si les vampires avaient pu rougir, Bella l'aurait fait.

J'ai levé un sourcil, luttant pour me protéger des émotions notoirement effrénées des nouveaux-nés. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Isabella ? ''

Elle s'est raidie, reculant de nouveau vers le mur. '' - Je voulais que cette salope me trouve. Je voulais qu'elle me tue également. '' a-t-elle dit sèchement. Je pouvais sentir le venin dans sa bouche. Je dois m'être crispé, parce qu'elle a plissé les yeux, sur la défensive.

Je me suis levé doucement, pour tenter de ne représenter aucune menace. ''- Qui, Isabella ? '' Mais je le savais déjà.

'' - Victoria. '' a-t-elle sifflé.

Je pouvais sentir sa tension monter alors qu'elle s'ajustait à la pièce. Son nouvel esprit immortel luttait contre elle et sa confusion était étouffante. Elle ressentait tout tellement intensément en tant qu'être humain que je n'aurais pas été surpris si ses émotions avaient été plus fortes à présent. Elles étaient tellement intenses qu'elles semblaient résonner. Je pouvais parfaitement les sentir, mais il y avait définitivement une impression de vibrations en elles qui ne ressemblaient à rien que je n'avais jamais connu, mais Bella avait toujours été unique.

'' - Isabella, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te calme ? '' ai-je murmuré.

Ses yeux rouges se sont élargis. '' - S'il te plaît. ''

Elle s'est immédiatement détendue et j'ai tendu la main vers elle pour la tirer vers le lit.

'' - Je ne sais pas comment tu fais... mais je peux à peine sentir ta soif de sang. '' ai-je murmuré, ma curiosité l'emportant. Immédiatement, j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux. J'avais suscité la brûlure.

Elle a souri, m'aveuglant. La soif de sang s'est atténuée et je suis resté là, debout, encore surpris par elle. Je n'avais jamais dans toutes mes années, vu un nouveau-né aussi en contrôle et j'en avais vu beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup des nouveaux-nés.

'' - Je vais bien, Jasper. C'est seulement que... J'ai besoin d'une minute. Je me rends compte qu'il est important que je chasse. ''

Elle avait raison, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle. Elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Je me suis demandé si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi consciente.

'' - Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé avant ta transformation ? '' ai-je demandé doucement. Les souvenirs humains étaient normalement assombris, ne laissant guère plus que ceux précédant la transformation. '' - Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? '' ai-je insisté, lui envoyant des vagues d'encouragement.

Son rire m'a choqué, aussi bien qu'elle, il sonnait comme le carillon d'une cloche. Et comme le son d'un carillon, il m'a traversé, me faisant frissonner. J'ai frissonné, putain.

'' - Putain, par où dois-je commencer, Jasper ? '' Elle a secoué la tête. J'ai dû admettre que lorsque sa jolie voix a juré, cela ressemblait à une prière.

'' - Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te suicider ? ''

Je l'avais senti se hérisser avant que les mots ne sortent de ma bouche.

_Du calme_. Ai-je pensé. _Du calme. _

Cela allait être la partie la plus difficile. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse se souvenir de tout, mais je voulais entendre ce qu'elle se rappelait.

'' - Hé bien, Jasper. '' Elle souriait follement, un sentiment de dérision la traversant. '' - Tout a commencé le jour où Edward m'a laissé... ''

Elle se souvenait de tout. De chaque putain de détail.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**POV Jasper**

Elle a commencé par la façon dont Edward l'avait laissée dans les bois derrière la maison de Charlie. Une nouvelle fureur m'a traversé. Il l'avait abandonnée, putain ! Il lui avait menti ! Elle a cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Ses pleurs m'ont transpercé. Sa douleur et son angoisse, ils ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti, même pendant la guerre. Pas même pendant les guerres _vampires_.

J'avais l'impression, pour la première fois dans ma vie immortelle, que j'allais vomir.

'' - Son putain d'avion s'est écrasé, Jasper ! '' S'est-elle écrié, mais le bruit de ses sanglots sonnait toujours comme de la musique. J'ai poussé plus de calme en elle, sentant son angoisse refluer seulement un peu. J'ai agrippé sa main pour la garder dans la mienne, pour tenter de la calmer. J'étais nouveau pour faire ces choses, normalement avec une vague de calme, j'en avais fini, mais sa putain de douleur était trop profonde pour cela.

'' - Quand elle est morte, un nouveau trou s'est ouvert en moi, un nouveau morceau est mort avec elle. Trop de parties manquaient et je me suis laissé glisser, mais j'ai voulu essayer pour elle, pour ma mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit morte en vain et puis... et puis elle est venue me chercher. ''

J'ai pu sentir la montée du venin dans sa bouche pendant qu'elle parlait.

'' - Elle est venue pour moi. Victoria. Un compagnon pour un compagnon a-t-elle dit. La salope d'Edward a-t-elle dit. Mais quand elle est venue, je n'étais pas à la maison. Je m'étais enfuie, j'étais simplement en train de m'effondrer et je ne voulais pas que mon père le voit. Je suis allée à La Push et je suis restée debout sur les falaises, juste pour regarder la mer. '' Elle a fermé les yeux, sa douleur affolante s'intensifiant si bien qu'elle m'a aveuglé, m'empêchant de voir son visage. '' - Charlie est allé me chercher, mon odeur sur lui. Il est venu_ ici_. ''

Elle a serré sa main fortement dans la mienne et j'ai senti au moins trois os se casser. '' - Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses, chérie. '' ai-je murmuré, fléchissant ma main. Mon interruption l'avait surprise et sa douleur aveuglante s'est allégée, mais seulement un peu.

'' - Continue, chérie. '' Lui ai-je dit, mais elle m'a regardé, la curiosité assombrissant son visage. Elle a passé un doigt sur les cernes sous mes yeux.

'' - Jasper, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? ''

'' - Toi d'abord. ''

Elle a enfoui sa tête contre mon épaule, parlant contre ma peau avec des sanglots tremblants.

'' - Victoria a tué Charlie. '' Cela m'a frappé comme la foudre, m'aveuglant encore une fois. L'hésitation, la colère, le tout englobé dans une douleur exaspérante frôlant l'hystérie. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

Personne ne devrait avoir à ressentir cela ! Personne ne devrait avoir à porter ce fardeau, surtout pas Bella, pas avec la façon dont elle ressent les choses. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'avais besoin de la réconforter. Je voulais porter ce fardeau pour elle. Je voulais lui dérober sa douleur.

Le venin m'a inondé la bouche, ruisselant des coins et dessinant un sentier le long de mon menton. J'allais déchirer cette salope rousse en morceaux, mais pour l'instant... il y avait Bella.

'' - Chut, ça va aller, chérie. '' ai-je roucoulé. Le mot d'affection m'a surpris, j'avais laissé ce mot au Texas, depuis longtemps.

Sa douleur m'a secoué puis elle a disparu. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas sentie se déplacer de mes genoux. Ses doigts d'acier satiné ont suivi les cernes sous mes yeux à nouveau.

'' - Jasper, tu as besoin d'aller chasser. '' a-t-elle murmuré, sa soif de sang la picotant seulement un peu.

Bella était magnifique. Un vampire comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Malgré la culpabilité qui me harcelait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté pour avoir créé une telle créature.

'' - Tu as raison et donc toi aussi. Allez, allons-y. '' Lui ai-je dit avec enthousiasme, la faisant courir dans les bois. Elle a tressailli, sa curiosité inépuisable était grimpée à un tel niveau que cela m'a fait regarder autour de moi également avec émerveillement.

'' - Viens. Suis-moi, Isabella, tu dois juste me suivre. '' l'ai-je encouragée, courant plus rapidement à travers les bois. Elle était incroyablement rapide, acceptant sa vitesse de nouveau-né avec une grâce qu'elle n'avait certainement pas dans sa vie humaine. Elle était incroyable à regarder, mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas censée devenir une machine à tuer convoitant du sang comme la plupart des vampires que j'avais créés. Je pouvais l'admirer.

Elle était tout simplement... magnifique.

'' - Écoute, Isabella, qu'est-ce que tu entends ? '' ai-je demandé, de nouvelles émotions se précipitant sur moi. J'ai senti ses instincts prendre le relais alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans la direction du vent.

Elle a froncé les sourcils, formant une petite ride entre ses deux yeux. J'ai été heureux qu'elle n'ait pas disparu avec la transformation. '' - Nord-est ? '' a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai été surpris. Elle l'avait trouvé rapidement. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Elle a poussé un soupir d'un air un peu exaspéré. '' - Je ne sais pas. C'est grand. ''

'' - C'est un élan. À présent, ceci est important, Isabella. Tu dois suivre tes instincts. Tous, tu as compris ? Même ton instinct de préservation. J'espère que tu le possèdes à présent. '' ai-je plaisanté.

Elle était impatiente, secouant la tête de bas en haut pour me répondre. '' - Maintenant ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules en regardant l'étrange créature en face de moi, s'attardant comme si le sang ne lui hurlait pas après. '' - Si c'est ce que ton corps te dit. ''

Elle a disparu en un clin d'œil, bien que je n'aie pas cligné des yeux. J'ai suivi attentivement, alors qu'elle s'élançait entre les branches des arbres ayant tout à fait l'air d'une panthère. Il n'y a eu aucune hésitation, aucune impatience ni répulsion qui est apparu avec sa première victime. Elle avait compris que c'était sa nature.

Elle s'est rapidement jeté sur l'élan, l'abattant d'un seul coup. J'ai vu sa bouche délicate se baisser vers la bête, ses lèvres roses se pressant contre sa gorge. Elle l'a bu, le vidant sans hésitation. Alimentée par ses instincts, comme je le lui avais demandé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir de nouveau de l'orgueil et de la surprise. Quand elle a eu fini, elle a déposé un baiser sur son front, me remplissant d'une nouvelle compassion.

'' - Pas beaucoup de manières à table. '' ai-je gloussé en pointant sa chemise imbibée de sang. '' - Cela deviendra plus facile. Tu as plutôt bien fait. ''

Le vent a tourné, comme si Dieu au-dessus de nous me giflait au visage. Et cela a été l'enfer, c'est le Diable qui me faisait cela.

Même à travers l'odeur piquante de l'élan je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce nouveau parfum alléchant, doux et séduisant. Presque, mais pas tout à fait comme du pain frais. Je me suis accroupi, remplissant mes sens avec ce parfum.

Je n'avais pas chassé depuis trop longtemps. Le dernier sang a m'avoir alimenté étant celui de Bella. Rien qu'un filet de sang humain pour me faire perdre mes esprits. La culpabilité me disait d'arrêter, mais l'homme allait mourir.

'' - Jasper, non ! '' a crié Bella, me rattrapant à mi-hauteur. J'ai senti des os de mes côtes se casser quand elle m'a cloué au sol avec les jambes. Le désir instinctif de la tuer m'a brièvement submergé, un éclair instinctif pour protéger ma proie, mais avec son corps pressé contre le mien, j'ai oublié l'humain. L'odeur a disparu dans le néant. Je pouvais le goûter sur ma langue, comme si je l'avais mordu, mais il avait un goût atroce. Elle m'avait arrêté pendant ma chasse, me ramenant à la raison. Impossible.

'' - Comment as-tu fait cela ? '' ai-je demandé, complètement déconcerté. '' - Isabella ? N'as-tu pas senti les humains ? N'as-tu pas eu envie de les chasser ? ''

'' - Non ! '' a-t-elle haleté, du dégoût dans la voix. '' - Non, au début, ils sentaient bon, mais le goût était horrible, je pouvais les goûter sur ma langue et... beurk. ''

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Les humains sont notre nourriture naturelle, ils sentent tous bons. '' - Comment as-tu pu le goûter ? Comment m'as-tu arrêté ? Tu m'as touché et cela a disparu. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas imprévisible ? C'est quoi ce bordel, Bella, tu es un nouveau-né ! ''

Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux en supprimant le sourire de sa bouche, mais un rire lui a échappé.

Elle a eu un putain de petit rire.

J'ai ri en la contemplant en silence. Carlisle deviendrait dingue s'il savait, l'aiguillonnant et la poussant comme un petit rat de laboratoire.

Voudrait-elle les voir ? Pourrais-je leur dire à son sujet ?

Ils me détestaient déjà pour l'avoir attaqué, que feraient-ils s'ils savaient que je l'avais transformée ? Putain, qu'avais-je fait ? Merde. Merde. Merde.

'' - Jasper, arrête de paniquer, putain et va tuer une merde quelconque. '' Bella s'est mise à rire. J'avais dû projeter.

Elle a regardé attentivement comment j'ai fait tomber un lion de montagne, ne versant pas une goutte sur moi. J'avais plus d'une centaine d'années de pratique, mais la façon dont nous le faisions devait s'acquérir. Emmett avait presque quatre-vingts ans et il faisait toujours du gâchis.

'' - Le lion de montagne semblait plus amusant. '' A-t-elle remarqué quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison. '' - Jasper, qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de ma disparition ? ''

'' - Je n'en suis pas sûr. Nous pourrions simuler ta mort. C'est le moyen le plus facile. '' J'avais un peu réfléchi à cela et j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il faudrait exhumer un corps et brûler la maison de Charlie.

'' - Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts. '' a-t-elle dit d'un ton sarcastique. '' - Non, je préfère qu'ils pensent que je suis simplement... partie. ''

'' - Es-tu certaine, Bella ? Quelqu'un pourrait te rechercher. '' Je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser des choses en suspens.

'' - Ils ne me retrouveront pas même s'ils me recherchent. Tu ne peux pas dénicher de nouveaux documents ? Bella Swan va disparaître. ''

Évidemment que je pouvais, pièce d'identité, passeport, certificat de mariage, certificat de décès. Je pouvais obtenir tout cela.

'' - Ouais. C'est facile. Et si quelqu'un pense que tu as été enlevée ? '' Ai-je plaidé. Je pensais toujours qu'il était préférable de rester avec le plan du cadavre et de la maison brûlée.

Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne sais pas, mais mon père avait un ami à La Push. Son fils et moi étions amis autrefois. '' Ses émotions sont rapidement devenues dures comme l'acier alors qu'elle continuait. '' - Je vais leur écrire une lettre leur disant qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de tout cela. ''

Cela pourrait marcher et de cette façon, il n'y aurait pas d'enquête.

À ce moment-là, un sujet plus pressant m'a frappé.

'' - Merde. '' ai-je gémi. '' - Le traité. ''

Bella a sursauté, s'arrêtant net. La douleur l'a traversée. '' - Le traité a été dissous. Sam me l'a dit lui-même. Si jamais ils l'apprennent, la meute ne nous attaquera pas tant qu'elle sera sous ses ordres. ''

'' - Tu sais au sujet des loups-garous ? '' ai-je demandé, incrédule. Bella _était _un aimant pour le danger. '' - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « le traité est dissous » ? Ils ont été inflexibles pour les soixante-dix dernières années. ''

J'ai de nouveau ressenti un gouffre de désespoir s'ouvrir en elle. J'ai rapidement pris sa main dans la mienne, lui envoyant des ondes apaisantes de calme.

'' - La nuit où mon père est mort, je suis allée à La Push, je leur reprochais sa mort. J'étais furieuse parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas protégé. C'était leur putain de travail, mais ils n'ont pas franchi la ligne du traité parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'assurer que le vampire n'était pas un Cullen. Je leur ai hurlé que pendant toutes ces années, les Cullen n'avaient jamais rompu le traité. Que si ce n'était pas pour le traité, mon père serait toujours en vie. Sam a dissous le traité sans poser de questions. ''

'' - Son bêta, Jacob, a combattu cela et il m'a brisé le cœur. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, mais il s'est imprégné d'une fille qui s'appelle Cora et elle lui a dit de ne jamais me parler à nouveau. Il a simplement... il l'a écouté, sans hésiter une seconde. Le jour... le jour où tu m'as trouvé, c'était la fin de Jacob et moi. Il l'a laissée me frapper. Putain, il l'a laissée me frapper et n'a pas dit un mot. Il a simplement regardé. Il m'a laissé comme tout le monde le fait. ''

Elle avait été tellement blessée et sa culpabilité submergeait sa douleur. Ma propre culpabilité m'a frappé à nouveau. J'_avais_ mordu un humain. J'en avais mordu un et l'avais transformé. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais le faire à nouveau.

'' - Ça suffit, Jasper, je ne te blâme pas. '' a-t-elle craché. J'avais projeté à nouveau. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ?

J'ai pris une grande respiration inutile et j'ai savouré le soulagement de savoir que le traité avait été dissous. Au moins d'une certaine manière, cela avait un putain de bon côté pour moi.

La première journée était presque terminée, maintenant il était temps de penser aux affaires.

'' - Très bien, Isabella. Qui veux-tu être ? '' ai-je demandé en me laissant tomber sur le canapé quand nous sommes rentrés. Cela a envoyé une vague de poussière dans l'air qui aurait horrifié Esmé. '' - Tu pourrais être Isabella Cullen, tu sais. Cela ne les dérangerait pas. Ils t'aiment. ''

Sa fureur soudaine m'a fait reculer contre le canapé. '' - Je ne serais jamais une Cullen. '' a-t-elle craché.

Ah, Edward, mon imbécile de frère. Elle le haïssait vraiment.

'' - Et puis merde. Je vais revenir à Whitlock. Veux-tu être une Whitlock ? '' Ai-je ri en appuyant ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. Autant que les jours passaient, celle-ci avait été une longue journée.

'' - Bien sûr. '' a-t-elle accepté, même si c'était une plaisanterie. '' - Isabella Marie Whitlock. ''

Pourquoi devrais-je la décourager ? Cela allait sans doute nous aider plus tard.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil.**

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**POV Jasper**

Elle s'est assise à côté de moi, pliant ses genoux pour mettre ses jambes contre sa poitrine. J'ai levé un sourcil devant sa brusque curiosité. '' - Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? ''

'' - Où est Alice ? ''

J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle demanderait. Elle avait toujours été une humaine attentive, comme un vampire, elle allait être impossible. Elle devait savoir qu'Alice avait vu cela.

'' - Alice m'a quitté. '' ai-je dit doucement, brusquement intéressé par la moquette. Les vampires pouvaient avoir de la moquette blanche puisque nous n'apportions pas de nourriture à la maison, qu'allions-nous renverser sur elle ? J'ai attendu sa prochaine question, celle qui était évidente.

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

J'ai soupiré en regardant ses grands yeux rouges. Le contraste évident avec le chocolat qu'ils avaient été auparavant était un peu inquiétant.

'' - Parce qu'elle a eu une vision de moi vidant une jeune fille inconsciente. Une petite jeune fille menue avec ses poignets dans ma bouche, son sang coulant en filet le long de sa chair pâle. '' lui ai-je expliqué gentiment. Je ne voulais pas que Bella comprenne que cela aurait pu ne pas arriver, qu'elle aurait pu simplement mourir.

J'aurais pourtant dû le savoir.

'' - Arrête, Jasper. '' a-t-elle souri, d'un air triste et doux. Je projetais encore, je n'ai pas compris comment. '' - Tu sais, elle a déclenché la vision quand elle t'a quitté. Tu ne serais pas revenu si elle avait eu une quelconque putain de foi en toi. '' Elle a fait une pause. '' - Elle devait déjà avoir décidé de te quitter avant sa vision, c'est toi qui as ensuite décidé de partir. Elle a menti. ''

Cela m'a surpris. '' - Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette façon. Je te remercie. ''

Je n'avais pas blâmé Alice, mais en sachant que cela aurait pu se passer autrement si quelqu'un m'avait fait confiance et m'avait aidé, m'a inquiété.

'' - Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait quitté. '' Elle a hésité. '' - Savait-elle que c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait ? Savait-elle ce qui allait se passer ? ''

'' - Non. '' Lui ai-je expliqué, me sentant nauséeux.

'' - Jasper, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais te botter le cul de toutes mes forces de nouveau-né. '' m'a-t-elle menacé.

Je l'ai raillée : '' - J'aimerais te voir essayer, chérie. ''

_Chérie !_

* * *

J'avais pris des dispositions avec un homme du nom de Jenks. Un ami de longue date de la famille si l'on peut dire. Il en savait suffisamment pour avoir peur, mais pas assez pour mourir à cause de cela. Et il était très très bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Il devrait avoir préparé nos nouveaux papiers dans seulement quelques jours.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire si je blesse quelqu'un ? '' A demandé Bella avec inquiétude alors que je faisais nos bagages pour partir. Elle avait refusé de prendre quoi que ce soit dans ce que Rosalie avait laissé, se contentant des vieux vêtements d'Alice à la place. Je ne savais pas comment cela pourrait faire l'affaire, mais je n'allais pas faire d'objection sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide que des vêtements. J'ai simplement pensé que les affaires d'Alice pourraient être un peu trop petites.

_Ça doit craindre d'avoir le corps d'un garçon de douze ans. _Ai-je pensé fugitivement me sentant ensuite coupable. Je n'aimais pas penser du mal d'elle, car bien qu'elle m'ait finalement écrasé, elle m'avait aidé en cours de route.

Nous ne pouvions pas rester à Forks, nous allions aller chercher nos documents et partir. Je ne savais pas encore où, mais je me suis dit que nous allions rouler jusqu'à ce que la route se termine.

Cela semblait être une bonne idée. Aucun de nous n'avait réellement de maison à présent. Nous pourrions être une famille, elle pourrait être ma compagne comme Edward avait été celui de Carlisle.

* * *

'' - Bella. Je serais là et d'après la façon dont tu as agi dans les bois, au sujet de cette aversion dont tu m'as parlé, cela pourrait être ton don. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu as réussi à m'arrêter pendant ma chasse. '' J'étais encore un peu frustré de ne pas avoir compris.

'' - Je sais, mais si c'était un pur hasard ? '' A-t-elle insisté alors que nous nous dirigions vers le garage.

'' - Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, Bella. '' lui ai-je promis. Mais pour quelle raison, je ne savais pas. Je n'étais pas exactement l'incarnation du contrôle de soi.

'' - Bien. '' A-t-elle dit avec amertume, subissant mon état d'esprit. Putain, je détestais réellement ne pas pouvoir me tenir en échec.

'' - Hé bien, c'est seulement Jenks. '' ai-je plaisanté. '' - Je veux dire, je n'aimerais pas devoir le tuer, il est très utile. ''

Elle n'a trouvé aucun humour dans ma blague.

'' - C'est bon, Bella, tu te débrouilles bien. '' lui ai-je assuré alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton du quatorzième étage dans l'ascenseur. '' - Vraiment, je ne sens seulement qu'une tonne de merde d'anxiété et pas une goutte de soif de sang. ''

Elle a ajusté ses lunettes noires et a levé les yeux vers moi. '' - Alors... c'est la tienne que je ressens ? ''

_Pffff. _'' - Oui. Mais je suis totalement en contrôle. ''

Les yeux de Jenks se sont écarquillés quand il a vu Bella, jetant des vagues de luxure comme un fou. Bella m'a jeté un drôle de regard et l'embarras l'a submergé. Donc, cela n'avait pas changé.

'' - Tout est prêt ? '' ai-je demandé en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. J'avais appris au fil des ans que Jenks était plus facilement persuadé par la peur.

'' - Oui. Deux passeports. Deux permis de conduire. La dame, à votre requête, est maintenant âgée de vingt et un ans. Oh et le certificat de mariage. '' Il a fait une pause, jetant un autre regard sur Bella qui a commencé à rire nerveusement. '' - J'ai été désolé d'apprendre que vous vous êtes séparé d'Alice, Jasper. J'ai transmis les papiers du divorce ce matin. ''

'' - Merci, Jenks. Je vais appeler dans quelques semaines pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre. '' Je lui ai remis notre enveloppe brune habituelle avec l'argent déjà préparé avant de conduire Bella à nouveau vers la porte.

Elle a de nouveau éclaté de rire dès que nous avons atteint l'ascenseur. Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me joindre à elle, elle laissait échapper son amusement et je n'ai pas pu y échapper dans cet espace réduit.

'' - Une licence de mariage, Jasper ? '' A-t-elle demandé en réprimant un nouveau rire.

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Hé bien, nous sommes tous les deux des Whitlock. J'ai pensé que cela ne ferait pas de mal. Je suppose que tu n'es pas pressée de retourner à l'école ? ''

Elle a froncé le nez en me regardant. '' - Je ne pourrais jamais retourner à l'école. ''

Nous nous sommes rendu dans le stationnement au rythme lent des humains et j'ai pu voir que d'autres questions persistaient derrière ses yeux rouges.

'' - Alors, où allons-nous, Jasper ? '' A-t-elle demandé en frappant le toit vert de la Lamborghini d'Alice. Je pensais que c'était une couleur affreuse, mais c'était la chose la plus rapide qu'il y avait dans le garage. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je conduise la Volvo de pédé d'Edward.

'' - Je ne sais pas, bébé, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions conduire jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions quelque part. '' ai-je expliqué, me demandant à quel point j'avais l'air stupide en le disant.

Merde. Est-ce que je venais juste de l'appeler bébé ? Alice m'aurait giflé.

Elle a écarquillé les yeux. '' - Comme des nomades ? Des nomades végétariens. '' Elle a ri.

C'était paradoxal. '' - Oui, comme des nomades végétariens. ''

Un sourire mauvais est apparu sur son visage et j'ai brusquement commencé à me méfier. J'avais vu ce regard sur le visage d'Alice et de Rosalie. Cela ne voulait jamais rien dire de bon.

'' - Jasper . '' a-t-elle dit en me regardant à travers ses cils, mettant sa lèvre inférieure parfaite en avant. Putain. J'avais créé un monstre. '' - Puis-je conduire ? ''

La façon de conduire de Bella m'a foutu la putain de peur de ma vie, pas une tâche facile. Là où j'avais gardé une vitesse sécuritaire de cent vingt kilomètres à l'heure, elle nous a conduit à cent quatre-vingt, ce qui n'était pas vraiment garder la vitesse autorisée sur l'autoroute. Elle slalomait entre les voitures en souriant tout le temps, ravie et extatique.

J'ai dû admettre qu'être autour de ses émotions fluctuantes de nouveau-né valait mieux que de rester me morfondre à la maison. Elle était relativement heureuse, sauf quelques vagues d'irritation de temps à autre.

'' - Bella. '' ai-je dit nonchalamment quand les pneus ont couiné tout le long de la bretelle de sortie. '' - Si tu détruit la Lamborghini d'Alice, nous devrons voler une voiture. ''

Après deux mille cinq cents kilomètres, deux semaines et de nombreuses douches dans des motels plus tard, nous avons laissé le pays merveilleux du froid hivernal qu'était Forks derrière nous et Bella a accepté de me laisser le volant. Je pense qu'elle se sentait un peu léthargique après avoir chassé. Emmett aurait été fier, elle avait descendu son premier ours.

J'ai été surpris par la douceur de Bella. Non seulement parce qu'elle n'était âgée que de deux semaines et qu'elle restait assise sur le siège passager à regarder les nuages, mais parce qu'elle était simplement quelqu'un de doux. Même si elle était à présent une personne incroyablement sarcastique, il était facile de lui parler, elle ne monopolisait jamais la conversation. Une caractéristique d'Alice qui m'avait toujours rendu fou.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé qu'elle ait laissé la vieille Bella derrière elle. La timide petite Bella d'Edward, qui ne pensait pas ou ne parlait pas par elle-même. Mais qui étais-je pour la critiquer ? Alice avait fait la même chose pour moi.

À mon grand soulagement, Bella était également très faible d'entretien. Elle n'avait pas un besoin désespéré de faire des emplettes, demandant seulement une douche au moins tous les deux jours. Ce qui semblait idiot, nous ne transpirions pas et nous ne nous salissions pas, sauf peut-être pendant nos chasses. En réalité, elle les aimait tout simplement.

Elle regardait une carte étalée sur ses genoux, les jambes croisées sur le siège. Bien que désespéré de continuer à la voir comme une sœur, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Bella, qui avait toujours été belle en tant qu'humaine, avait seulement changé de la plus subtile des façons. Ses cheveux tombaient un peu plus bas, atteignant sa taille, ses boucles en spirales plus importantes. Ses jambes étaient interminables, la faisant mesurer environ un bon mètre soixante-quinze. Les douces rondeurs de bébé de son visage s'étaient estompées, et ses hanches s'étaient remplies, laissant la maladroite Bella de vingt ans derrière elle.

Mais merde, j'étais en train de reluquer toutes ses nouvelles améliorations. Putain, cela allait être un long trajet.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre six**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Pourrions-nous aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans dans un mois ? '' a demandé Bella quelques heures plus tard en tapant la carte du doigt. '' - C'est Mardi Gras, nous pourrions voir qui obtient le plus de perles. ''

Bordel de merde, la douce petite Bella d'Edward avait un côté sauvage.

'' - Tu as un avantage injuste. '' ai-je souligné. '' - Pourquoi Mardi Gras ? ''

Son malicieux sourire est revenu et je vous jure que ma bite s'est crispée.

'' - Edward déteste ça. '' a-t-elle ricané.

Elle avait tout à fait raison. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le visage d'Edward si jamais il entendait parler de cela. C'est ce qui a pratiquement scellé l'affaire. Nous allions au Mardi Gras.

'' - Allons-y maintenant. Nous avons environ huit cents kilomètres à parcourir pour y arriver. '' lui ai-je dit avec un plus grand sourire. '' - J'ai des amis à la Nouvelle Orléans. ''

J'ai attrapé mon téléphone portable et j'ai appelé un numéro que je n'avais pas composé depuis longtemps.

'' - Peter, c'est Jasper. ''

* * *

J'ai été accueilli à la porte de Peter et Charlotte par une gifle au visage. Quelque chose d'habituel après de longues périodes sans visite.

'' - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, putain, Jasper Hale ? '' A demandé Peter en me prenant dans ses bras.

'' - Si je ne peux pas venir souvent, pas la peine de venir du tout. '' ai-je répondu en frottant ma joue endolorie. Peter ne s'était jamais retenu.

Charlotte regardait avec de grands yeux une Bella très nerveuse.

'' - Qui... '' a commencé Peter en se frottant les mains, les yeux brillants. '' - … est ton amie ? ''

Je l'ai poussé en avant, enveloppant mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Le contact donnait une impression étrange... chaude même. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça, nous étions des putains de vampires, froids comme de la glace et tout le toutim.

'' - C'est Isabella. Bella. '' Ai-je expliqué en serrant son épaule. Non, elle était définitivement vraiment chaude. Petit phénomène. Encore une chose à demander à Carlisle, si je le disais à Carlisle, s'entend. Je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir si je voulais la partager.

Quoi ? Attends un peu... qu'est-ce ? Elle ne m'appartient pas.

Tandis que la curiosité de Peter avait été facilement déchiffrée, je n'arrivais pas à expliquer le mélange d'émotions de Charlotte, émerveillement ? Joie ? Surprise ?

'' - La Bella d'Edward ? Bella Swan ? Il l'a transformée ? '' A-t-il haleté, ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher son choc.

Comme je l'avais pensé, Bella s'est hérissée, découvrant ses dents. Je lui ai envoyé une nouvelle vague de calme, la sentant immédiatement se calmer.

'' - Je ne suis pas la Bella _d'Edward_. '' a-t-elle fulminé. '' - Et Edward ne m'a pas transformé, c'est Jasper qui l'a fait. ''

Peter a ricané en hochant la tête vers moi. '' - Hé bien, c'est le cas pour nous trois, pas vrai ? Jasper nous a également transformé Charlotte et moi, bien que je suis sûr que cela l'a été dans des circonstances différentes. ''

Je me suis raidi, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Ce n'était cependant pas nécessaire puisque Charlotte l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête.

'' - Hé bien, ma chérie. '' a-t-elle dit affectueusement à Bella d'un air radieux. '' - Cela fait de toi un membre de la famille. ''

Peter s'est mis à rire, me frappant légèrement du poing sur l'épaule. '' - Oh, oui, mais n'oublions pas notre Maître, notre créateur ! Vive Jasper Hale ! '' a-t-il rugi.

'' - En fait, c'est Whitlock à présent. '' l'a corrigé Bella, vérifiant rapidement ma réaction. Alice était également un sujet sensible mais je n'avais pas de secret pour Peter ou Charlotte.

'' - J'aurais probablement dû le supposer, Alice a toujours été collée à tes basques. '' a dit Charlotte avec amertume. Alice n'avait jamais tout à fait accepté ma relation avec eux, principalement parce qu'ils s'alimentaient avec des humains.

Les yeux de Charlotte se sont attardés au-dessus de nos têtes et j'ai regardé son regard vaciller entre Bella et moi. Elle lisait nos auras, ce qui m'a toujours semblé étrange, mais un don était un don, pas vrai ?

'' - Que fais-tu ? '' a demandé Bella en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais été une créature curieuse. J'ai serré son bras à nouveau, me délectant de cette étrange chaleur. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir. C'était une sensation étrange.

'' - Char lit nos auras. '' lui ai-je expliqué. '' - C'est son don. ''

'' - C'est quoi ce bordel ? '' a craché Char en secouant la tête. '' - Ton aura a disparu. ''

J'ai regardé Bella qui se mordait la lèvre. Je pouvais sentir la bulle chatoyante autour d'elle. '' - Bella est un bouclier. Elle a effectivement réussi à en tirer inconsciemment partie quand elle était humaine. Je pense que tu lui as fait peur, c'est tout. ''

'' - Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est simplement que... une aura est en quelque sorte, quelque chose de personnel. '' a expliqué Bella, se sentant immédiatement idiote.

Char a souri. '' - Que c'est chou, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi celle de Jasper a également disparu. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je soufflé, les yeux fixés sur Bella. '' - Tu me bloques également ? ''

Elle a ri, se tortillant pour sortir de mes bras. La perte de chaleur a été terrible, mais j'ai repoussé cette impression, surtout parce que je ne la comprenais pas.

'' - Je ne sais pas Jasper, je ne savais pas que je me bloquais. '' a-t-elle dit en fronçant le nez.

Putain, c'était mignon.

_Mignon, Jasper ? Vraiment ?_

Peter était en extase. En réalité, il avait été mon premier frère, avant les Cullen. J'aurais pu déménager directement ici si cela avait été ce que j'avais voulu.

Nous nous sommes installés dans la maison rapidement. C'était un petit chalet profondément enfoncé dans les marais de Louisiane, sur une parcelle immense de terre qui recouvrait une partie du bayou. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux demeures victoriennes d'Esmé et je l'aimais davantage pour cela.

Mais elle n'avait que deux chambres.

Bella n'a pas vu de problèmes avec cela et pour tout dire, moi non plus. Nous ne pouvions pas dormir, de sorte qu'un seul lit ne posait pas de problème, mais Peter et Charlotte, qui rayonnaient brusquement de malice comme des écoliers, ont pensé que c'était merveilleux. Je savais où ils voulaient en venir, mais putain, c'était Bella.

Dieu merci, elle n'était pas empathe où elle aurait été le premier vampire à rougir.

La première semaine a passé rapidement et j'ai trouvé rafraîchissant de prendre des nouvelles de Peter et Char. J'ai travaillé avec Bella, lui enseignant à mesurer sa force, comment chasser de façon un peu plus efficace et comment concentrer ses pensées. Elle a appris rapidement et avec enthousiasme, ne cessant de me surprendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir le besoin ridicule de la protéger, une partie de moi voyant encore Bella comme une humaine fragile, même si ce n'était plus le putain de cas.

'' - Bella, veux-tu venir voir le bayou ? Laissons les garçons se remémorer leurs souvenirs. '' a demandé Charlotte. C'était l'après-midi et nous étions tous en train de lézarder dans le chalet. '' - Tu pourras lutter contre un alligator. ''

'' - Non. '' ai-je dit carrément en croisant les bras. Force de nouveau-né ou pas, elle n'allait_ pas_ se battre contre un putain d'alligator.

'' - Jasper, c'est seulement un alligator. '' a discuté Charlotte, luttant pour ne pas sourire.

Je me suis senti grincer des dents. '' - Elle pourrait se blesser. ''

Bella a ri. '' - Vraiment, Jasper ? Je suis un putain de vampire. Je pourrais également vider un alligator si je le voulais aussi, en réalité... ''

Je l'ai rapidement coupé. '' - J'ai dit non, Bella ! C'est trop dangereux. ''

Elle m'a fusillé du regard avec des yeux noirs déterminés, même si nous venions de chasser et je me suis senti reculer. Une jeune fille de cinquante kilos toute mouillée me regardait fixement comme si j'étais un petit gamin méchant. J'étais un putain de soldat. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait ?

Ses yeux se sont radoucis et elle a fixé le sol. J'aurais pu sentir sa douleur à un kilomètre de distance. ''- Tu vas me dire également quoi faire, Jasper ? '' a-t-elle demandé doucement.

Putain d'Edward. C'était à des moments comme celui-ci que je voulais lui arracher une jambe et lui botter le cul avec.

'' - Non. '' ai-je marmonné me sentant cruellement battu. ''- Je suppose que non. Ne fait pas de bêtises, Bella, ou je jure devant Dieu que je vais arracher tes fichues mains et ne pas te les rendre de nouveau avant une semaine. ''

'' - Merci, Jasper ! '' s'est-elle écriée, en jetant ses bras autour de mon cou et en me serrant contre elle.

Il y avait toujours cette chaleur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer.

'' - Je vais la ramener à la maison en un seul morceau, _peut-être_. '' A taquiné Char en me frappant légèrement sur le visage.

C'est donc rempli de tension et d'inquiétude qu'elles m'ont laissées sous le regard tortueux de mon plus vieil ami, Peter.

'' - Alors ? '' a-t-il commencé et immédiatement, je n'ai pas aimé ou cela se dirigeait. '' - Tu ne l'as pas encore baisée ? ''

'' - Nom de Dieu, Peter, elle est vieille de deux semaines. '' J'étais absolument certain que ce n'était pas une réponse et qu'il n'allait pas l'accepter.

'' - Encore mieux, elle sera fougueuse. '' a-t-il plaisanté en agitant ses sourcils. L'envie de le frapper m'a traversé. Elle était ma première compagne comme Edward l'était pour Carlisle. J'avais besoin de la protéger et elle était dehors au milieu des marais pour lutter contre des alligators. Qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu, bordel ?

Peter a attendu que mes divagations mentales aient disparu en évaluant mon expression. Il n'était pas empathe, mais le gars savait me lire. '' - Réponds à la question, Major Whitlock. ''

'' - Non, Peter, je n'ai pas encore baisé Bella. '' ai-je gémi en posant ma tête sur le comptoir.

'' - _Encore._ '' a-t-il dit. Ouais, l'incarnation de Yoda.

Merde. J'avais foncé tête baissée dans son piège. '' - Putain, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. ''

Il s'est contenté de rire, le visage suffisant, l'arrogance rayonnant hors de son cul. '' - Tu as certainement dit « encore ». Tu veux baiser Bella. ''

'' - Mec, elle est l'ex petite amie de mon frère. '' Une réponse raisonnable s'il en était, mais Peter n'était toujours pas satisfait.

Ses yeux se sont rafraîchis, devenant fixes et noirs. '' - C'est sans importance. '' a-t-il dit sèchement. Mais son attitude a changé de nouveau aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Typique de Peter, m'embrouiller pour me foutre hors de moi. Il pouvait être une cryptique petite merde parfois, quand il n'était pas un abruti.

À l'heure actuelle cependant, il était un abruti. '' - Est-ce qu'Edfoiré s'est fait cette belle nana ? Je veux dire que si Bella était bonne au pieu en tant qu'être humain... Imagine ce que ce petit corps de vampire serait capable de faire maintenant. ''

Aussi amusant que c'était d'entendre la tendresse qu'avait Peter pour mon frère qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, cette conversation se déplaçait en spirale vers mon propre enfer personnel.

'' - En fait, Edward a affirmé catégoriquement qu'il la ferait attendre jusqu'au mariage. ''

Seigneur, que c'était inconfortable.

'' - ELLE EST UNE PUTAIN DE VIERGE ? '' a claironné Peter et j'ai mis mon espérance en Dieu que Char et Bella étaient maintenant à une distance trop éloignée pour leur champ d'audition. Rien de tel que la fureur d'un nouveau-né méprisé. '' - Oh doux Jésus, tu es un connard chanceux. Tu te rends compte de ce que cette révélation signifie bien entendu. Elle serra étroite pour l'éternité. ''

J'ai enregistré cette pensée avant même de pouvoir bloquer l'idée de cela.

_Charmant. Je vais maintenant continuer cette conversation avec une putain d'érection._

J'ai frappé mon front contre le comptoir en marbre, le sentant protester sous ma peau.

'' - Encore une fois, Peter, Bella est une amie, une compagne et je ne sais pas si elle _est_ vierge. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je lui ai demandé, putain. Elle a été seule pendant deux ans, pour ce que j'en sais elle aurait aussi bien pu baiser son ami loup-garou, Jacob. ''

'' - Ah, les loups-garous. '' Peter s'est tapoté pensivement le menton.

Comment diable avait-il su à propos des chiens ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, j'ai prié pour que ses pensées aient complètement dévié, mais hélas, ce n'était pas quelque chose que faisait Peter.

'' - Elle aurait été baisée par un putain de loup-garou ! Bon Dieu, mec ! Elle est un phénomène. '' Il jubilait positivement.

'' - Comme... Je ne sais pas, putain. Nous n'étions pas si proches quand Eddie était dans le coin et honnêtement, j'ai simplement suivi le mouvement avec elle. ''

'' - Elle est magnifique. '' A mentionné Peter, ses yeux se sont rétrécis comme s'il regardait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. C'était un aspect de Peter que j'en étais venu à bien connaître. '' - Son contrôle, sa conscience. C'est ridicule. Ce que je veux dire, Jazz, je sais que tu es bon avec les nouveaux-nés, mais son contrôle est vraiment _ridicule_. ''

J'ai souri, reconnaissant qu'il ait décidé d'ouvrir une parenthèse et parce qu'il avait absolument raison.

'' - Quand je l'ai emmenée à la chasse, Peter, elle m'a choqué, me foutant hors de moi. Tu sais qu'elle a brûlé pendant une semaine entière ? '' ai-je ajouté, me faisant revenir moi-même sur le sujet.

'' - C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un brûlant plus de quatre jours. Mais bon, est-ce que sept n'est pas un nombre qui porte chance ? Il a fallu sept jours à Dieu pour créer la Terre et il t'a fallu sept jours pour créer Bella. '' Il était submergé de curiosité et d'intérêt, mais quelque chose s'attardait sous ses émotions, trop loin pour que je puisse les atteindre.

C'était le sentiment que je recevais de lui lorsqu'il savait quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne partageait jamais, je n'ai donc pas demandé.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil.**

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

**POV Jasper**

Bon sang, j'avais besoin de parler à Carlisle.

'' - Oui, mais je n'ai jamais quitté son côté. Tu sais donc qu'au moment où elle a été prête pour chasser, j'avais moi-même assez soif, la seule chose dont je m'étais nourris à part _elle_ datait de deux semaines. Le simple fait de me souvenir de son sang m'a brûlé la gorge. '' - Elle a pris un élan et l'a rapidement vidé. J'étais sur le point de partir pour ma propre chasse, mais les vents ont tourné. Nous avons tous les deux senti l'odeur d'un humain. ''

Il a froncé les sourcils, les yeux étincelants. '' - Putain, dis-moi que tu l'as rattrapée à temps ? ''

'' - Elle n'a même pas essayé de le chasser ! '' ai-je sifflé, me sentant irrité par ses maudites interruptions. '' - Malheureusement_ je_ l'ai fait. Elle m'a attrapé au milieu de mon bond et m'a coincé. Mais je jure devant Dieu Peter, dès qu'elle m'a touché, j'ai _arrêté_ de chasser. Je pouvais toujours le sentir, mais il sentait mauvais. ''

'' - Elle t'a arrêté au milieu d'une chasse ? '' Il a levé les yeux avec scepticisme, comme si j'étais en train de lui mentir, putain. C'était insultant.

'' - Elle l'a fait. Quand je lui ai demandé comment elle faisait pour ne pas le chasser, elle m'a dit qu'il sentait bon, mais qu'elle pouvait sentir son goût dans sa bouche et que c'était atroce. Elle a appelé ça... une aversion. ''

Brusquement, son visage est devenu vide, parfaitement neutre. Putain de Peter cryptique et sa merde de Yoda. '' - Elle l'a goûté sans le mordre ? ''

'' - Peter, quand elle m'a touché, quand elle m'a attrapé en l'air,_ j'ai _pu le goûter. '' lui ai-je expliqué. Je n'avais même pas voulu lui dire cela, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. S'il s'agissait de son pouvoir, quel_ qu'il_ soit, il faudrait un peu s'habituer à lui.

'' - Inhabituel, mais tout pouvoir est nouveau à un moment donné. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vu un autre empathe. ''

'' - J'en ai entendu parler cependant. '' ai-je affirmé, appuyé contre le comptoir à présent. Charlotte n'apprécierait pas si je détruisais sa cuisine avec mon visage, mais je ne doutais pas non plus que Peter prendrait également une partie du blâme. '' - Mais il n'y en a pas eu depuis longtemps cependant, pas depuis les cinq cents dernières années. ''

Il a froncé le nez, Peter devenant sérieux. '' - As-tu parlé à Carlisle ? ''

Je n'allais pas lui dire à quel point je me sentais... possessif. Bon Dieu, il ne me laisserait jamais oublier cela.

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne sais pas si elle veut qu'ils sachent à son sujet. Nous l'avons abandonnée, Peter, elle était assez perturbée quand je l'ai trouvée. Je n'avais pas ressenti d'émotions aussi sombres depuis l'époque où nous déchirions les nouveaux-nés en morceaux et que nous pliions les genoux devant Maria. ''

Nous avons tous les deux frissonné. Ce n'était pas une partie de notre vie dont nous aimions nous rappeler, même si elle était prépondérante.

Il a réfléchi intérieurement, la curiosité et les convenances luttant en lui. Il avait tendance à faire sauter le bout de son majeur avec son pouce quand il était perdu dans ses pensées.

'' - Simplement le cracher, Peter. '' lui ai-je dit après une minute.

Il a froncé les sourcils, sa bouche dessinant une ligne dure, me mitraillant de questions tellement vite que je ne pouvais même pas y répondre. '' - Que s'est-il passé entre Alice et toi ? Comment es-tu arrivé à Forks ? Que s'est-il passé qui nécessitait sa transformation ? Parce que _c'était_ nécessaire n'est-ce pas ? ''

C'était son histoire, mais je sentais également que c'était la mienne et j'avais réellement besoin d'enlever ce poids de ma poitrine.

'' - Tu as vu venir cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise impression, mais pas une bonne non plus. Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver et que se serait énorme. À présent, soulage-toi du poids que tu as dans la poitrine, frangin. ''

Avec un gros soupir, j'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux et j'ai commencé. '' - Alice a eu une vision de moi vidant une jeune fille. Une jeune fille brune d'un blanc pâle, dont le sang jaillissait en ruisseaux de ses bras. Elle n'avait aucun doute que cette vision se réaliserait. Même si notre avenir pouvait changer, elle croyait vraiment que je le ferais. Elle n'a jamais eu confiance en moi. ''

'' - Elle m'a quitté parce qu'elle pensait que c'était ma soif de sang qui me contrôlait alors qu'en réalité, Peter, c'est_ leur_ soif de sang qui me contrôlait. Imagine-toi vivre avec six autres vampires assoiffés et ressentant tout ce qu'ils ressentent. Imagine un humain assis dans ton salon se coupant le doigt avec du papier le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. J'aurais pu le traiter, Peter.''

'' - Mais quand Edward a paniqué et a fracassé Bella dans la table, lui déchiquetant le bras sur du verre brisé, cela a été trop. Tout le monde a immédiatement retenu son souffle, mais c'était trop tard. Leur soif de sang traînait dans ma gorge, me brûlant durement. Mais ce que ressentait Edward... je veux dire qu'elle était sa putain de _chanteuse_ ! Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Ils s'y sont presque tous mis pour me retenir. Ajoute à cela la vision d'Alice et son dégoût pour moi et tu obtiens un divorce. '' J'étais sur le point de pousser un coup de gueule.

'' - Tu as attaqué Bella le jour de son anniversaire ? '' a-t-il demandé calmement, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'ai rien ressenti à part du réconfort venant de lui et pour cela, je lui en ai été reconnaissant. Peter ne me jugeait jamais.

'' - Oui. '' ai-je grimacé. '' - Et quand Edward a fait partir tout le monde pour la _protection_ de Bella, ils ont tous fini par me blâmer, moi et _ma_ soif de sang. ''

'' - C'est ridicule, putain. Ils ne peuvent pas faire de toi leur satané bouc émissaire. '' La colère de Peter a submergé son réconfort, ce qui en soi a été étrangement réconfortant.

'' - Mais c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Je veux dire, ma famille m'aime et je les aime aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter leur pitié devant ma _faiblesse_. Et quand Alice a partagé sa putain de vision avec eux, ils n'ont plus fait que simplement attendre le moment où je devais glisser à nouveau. '' Je n'avais pas particulièrement parlé d'Edward ni de ce qui était un sale petit secret que lui et moi partagions actuellement.

J'ai senti un poids être enlevé de mes épaules pendant que je parlais. Peter et sa femme étaient les seuls amis que j'avais à l'extérieur de la famille. J'avais oublié l'impression que cela donnait.

Peter m'a permis de continuer de tempêter, après tout, je n'avais pas répondu à toutes ses questions.

'' - J'ai couru. J'ai couru et couru, tant et plus que lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais de nouveau à Washington, deux ans plus tard. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'avais arrêté de m'inquiéter de l'endroit où mes pieds me conduisaient et j'ai fini par revenir à Forks. J'étais debout dans le salon de cette putain de maison blanche, simplement en train de réfléchir quand j'ai entendu son cri. Bella était dans la cour avant, hurlant debout dans la neige. ''

'' - Je pouvais à peine entendre ce qu'elle disait, ses émotions étaient tellement paralysantes. Ce n'était rien que de l'obscurité et de la folie. Elles m'ont littéralement avalé. Je ne pouvais plus rien voir, tout était devenu noir. J'ai entendu son cri, juste un cri dans la nuit. _« je te hais Edward ! » _La vérité de ses paroles m'a frappé comme un coup de poing à l'estomac, je ne suis laissé tomber à genoux, aveuglé et paralysé par les putains d'émotions d'un _être humain_. ''

'' - Quand j'ai senti le sang, l'aveuglement a disparu. J'ai eu soif, très soif. Je me suis précipité à travers la fenêtre et je l'ai vu couchée dans la neige, ses poignets découpés en lamelles. Elle avait tenté de se suicider. Il y avait tellement... il y avait simplement trop... '' Ma poitrine se soulevait, prenant des respirations involontaires. Peter a saisi mon bras, le tenant fermement.

'' - Il n'y a pas eu de réflexion de ma part. J'ai amené ses poignets pâles à ma bouche, bandes de chair déchiquetées récemment séparées et déversant un sang des plus doux qui éteignait l'incendie. Mais... je n'ai ressenti aucune peur venant d'elle, ce qui m'a surpris. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais. J'étais en train de la tuer ! Putain, j'étais en train de la vider. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle voulait mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas _la _laisser mourir et quand le venin a commencé à s'accumuler dans ma bouche, je l'ai mordue. Je l'ai mordue encore et encore à maintes reprises. ''

'' - Tu l'as sauvée, Jasper. C'était la bonne chose à faire. '' m'a assuré Peter en resserrant sa prise sur mon épaule.

Je me sentais malade. J'allais mieux mais je me sentais tellement malade. '' - Elle voulait mourir, Peter. Qui étais-je pour lui prendre ce droit à tout jamais ? ''

Il a souri. '' - Qu'en est-il de toutes ses sombres émotions qui t'ont exaspéré, les ressens-tu encore en elle à présent ? ''

'' - Non, elle est, en fait, assez satisfaite. '' J'ai souri, fier de ma Bella. '' - Elle a tout accepté de façon tellement incroyable. ''

_Ma Bella. Tellement extraordinaire._

'' - Alors tu l'as sauvée, Jasper. ''

Alors qu'il me rassurait en me promettant que les choses iraient mieux, Char a traversé la maison comme une ombre.

'' - Bella a besoin d'une chemise ! '' Elle a eu un petit rire avant de disparaître à nouveau.

J'ai gémi à nouveau, me demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. ''

Lorsque Bella est entrée dans la cuisine, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Elle ne souriait pas, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle était préoccupée.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jasper ? '' a-t-elle demandé doucement alors que Peter poursuivait Char dans le jardin.

Je ne projetais pas, Peter me l'aurait dit. Bella semblait simplement être en phase avec moi. Je me suis forcé à sourire, jetant mon bras sur l'épaule de Bella.

'' - Rien du tout, Bella chérie. Alors, comment as-tu perdu ta chemise ? ''

Elle fronçait toujours les sourcils, pleine de suspicion et de détermination. Cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

Elle a brusquement souri et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais peut-être fait le bon choix avec elle.

'' - Ces putains d'alligators, Jasper. Sérieusement, ils sont beaucoup plus amusants qu'un grizzly. '' Elle a fouillé dans sa poche. '' - J'ai même pris cela pour Emmett. ''

Elle m'a tendu une poignée de dents d'alligator énormes et tranchantes.

J'ai ri alors qu'elle les tenait dans sa main, sa main droite. Bien que les vampires soient ambidextres, Bella utilisait de préférence sa main gauche.

'' - Isabella, qu'y a-t-il dans l'autre main ? '' ai-je demandé en gardant un ton léger.

Elle a caché les dents d'alligators dans les profondeurs de sa poche en me regardant à travers ses épais cils noirs et malgré ses yeux rouges, elle a tout de même réussi à faire prendre des yeux de biche à son regard. '' - Je l'ai récupéré, Jasper, c'est tout ce qui compte. '' Puis elle a gloussé, ce qui a démoli son masque. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait son annulaire, sectionné au niveau de l'articulation.

Mais je ne regardais pas son doigt, je la regardais et j'ai eu l'impression que ma bouche était grande ouverte. Je venais de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère. Elle avait dit... elle avait dit...

'' - Emmett ! ''

'' - Quoi ? '' a-t-elle demandé en fronçant le nez. '' - Es-tu devenu fou ? ''

Je pouvais sentir le sourire plaqué sur mon visage. '' - Tu souhaites le dire à la famille ? Tu veux aller les voir ? '' Je ne pouvais pas contenir mon excitation, mais pour une fois, cela ne l'a pas affectée. Elle était nerveuse, incertaine et brusquement indécise.

'' - Ils voudront me voir, pas vrai, ils ne vont pas refuser ? Je veux dire... pourront-ils encore m'aimer ? ''

Que mon imbécile de frangin aille se faire foutre. Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui l'avait abandonnée, c'était chacun d'entre nous.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras sans y penser, rentrant sa tête sous mon menton. '' - Bien sûr, Bella. Ils vont toujours t'aimer. ''

'' - Jasper, tu as fait tomber mon doigt. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit.**

**POV Bella**

Nous n'avions pas parlé de retourner dans sa famille, pourquoi l'avais-je supposé ? Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il voudrait y revenir après ce qu'Alice avait fait.

'' - Ils voudront me voir, pas vrai, ils ne vont pas refuser ? '' L'ancienne blessure s'infiltrait dans ma voix. '' - Je veux dire... pourront-ils encore m'aimer ? ''

Le visage de Jasper est tombé et mes doutes ont triplé. Il m'a attirée contre sa poitrine et j'ai eu l'impression que c'était l'endroit auquel j'appartenais. Je ressentais cette étrange chaleur que nous partagions même pendant le plus petit de nos contacts multiples.

'' - Bien sûr, Bella. Ils vont toujours t'aimer. ''

'' - Jasper, tu as fait tomber mon doigt. ''

J'ai souri, me reculant doucement de son étreinte en le poussant avec la main droite sur sa poitrine et inclinant la tête pour le voir.

Brusquement, mes doigts se sont spontanément écartés sur son cœur. Une étrange attraction m'a submergée, me collant à sa poitrine. J'ai chancelé, et des couleurs ont assombri mes yeux comme une masse d'arcs-en-ciel enchevêtrée.

_'' - Hé bien, récupère ton arme mon garçon. Cela va être une longue nuit. '' Ses cheveux blonds bouclés et sales tombaient sur son visage alors qu'il tirait sur une cigarette suspendue de travers au coin de sa bouche._

_Il se tenait devant un groupe d'hommes, chacun d'eux ayant l'air plus débraillé que le précédent. '' - Quelles sont les règles, soldats ? '' A-t-il demandé en plissant les yeux sur un jeune homme à la chevelure noire en face de lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. _

_'' - Les faire tomber ! '' A-t-il claironné et le jeune homme à côté de lui, pas plus âgé, a souri. _

_Ce jeune homme s'est mis à rire, révélant plusieurs dents manquantes. '' - Les abattre ! '' _

_Puis toute la troupe a parlé à l'unisson, leurs voix rauques sonnant comme de la musique : '' - Et ne laisser aucun soldat derrière. '' _

Brusquement, j'ai levé la tête pour contempler fixement son visage, ses cheveux blonds bouclés de travers sur sa tête. Jasper. Le vrai Jasper. Mon Jasper.

'' - Bella, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu ressemblais... tu ressemblais à Alice quand elle avait une vision. ''

J'étais parfaitement consciente que je le regardais à partir du sol. À travers la fenêtre, le soleil jetait un halo autour de sa tête et il ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange.

'' - Les faire tomber ! Les abattre ! Et ne laisser aucun soldat derrière. '' ai-je murmuré, levant la main pour toucher son visage.

Et puis tout est devenu noir.

**POV Jasper**

'' - Putain, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? '' Je m'arrachais les cheveux. Bella était toujours inconsciente et pendant toute la durée de mes cent cinquante ans, je n'avais jamais vu un putain de vampire tomber dans les pommes. Merde.

Ce n'était pas encore cela qui me faisait chier un max. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit.

Putain, elle ne pouvait pas savoir _cela_. Je pouvais à peine m'en souvenir et je l'avais vu là, devant mes yeux. J'avais pensé que c'était moi qui voyais cela, mais je l'avais senti sortir d'elle.

Et quand elle m'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux, ses doigts effleurant ma joue. Quand elle avait prononcé ces paroles, j'avais su. _« Les faire tomber ! Les abattre ! Et ne laisser aucun soldat derrière. » _

C'était les paroles même que j'avais dit le jour où j'avais été transformé, le jour où Maria m'avait trouvé. C'était mon dernier souvenir heureux, mener mes hommes au combat, lancer l'assaut, la détermination presque tangible sous le ciel étoilé. Cela avait été une bataille difficile, mais mes hommes étaient bons. Nous avions mieux résisté que l'autre côté cette nuit-là.

'' - Jasper, arrête de paniquer. '' A gémi Bella sur le plancher de la cuisine. J'avais eu trop peur pour la déplacer.

'' - Bella ! '' Je suis tombé à genoux, la soulevant par les épaules et posant sa tête sur mes genoux. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

Elle a grogné. '' - Putain, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Whitlock ! Arrête de paniquer, tu me donnes mal à la tête. ''

J'ai poussé vers elle une vague de sérénité et de bien-être et elle a pouffé de rire. '' - Ooooh, c'est mieux. ''

'' - Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' ai-je demandé doucement. Elle souriait nonchalamment, les yeux clos.

'' - C'était un peu comme un rêve. J'avais l'impression de rêver, mais j'avais également l'impression d'être là-bas. Tu l'as vu, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ''

'' - C'était la nuit où j'ai été transformé, mon dernier souvenir heureux. Tu sais, comme le discours d'encouragement avant la bataille. '' Lui ai-je rapidement expliqué, essayant de me souvenir à nouveau. Il semblait déjà flou. '' - Bella, je pense que tu as tiré ce souvenir de ma mémoire. Je pense que cela pourrait être ton don. ''

Elle a gloussé doucement, perdue dans la sérénité. '' - Je pensais que j'étais un bouclier. J'ai un autre super pouvoir ? '' a-t-elle demandé, son sourire s'élargissant. Elle était tellement belle, putain, que j'ai dû sourire également.

_Reprends-toi, mec._

'' - Ouais, et je n'en suis pas réellement sûr, mais d'une certaine manière, il ressemble au pouvoir d'Alice, mais à l'envers. Tu lui ressemblais, mais tes yeux sont devenus d'un blanc vitreux. Tu m'as touché et tu as tiré directement le souvenir de ma mémoire. ''

'' - Ah, merde. Alice n'a pas besoin de toucher les gens. '' Sa petite pointe de jalousie m'a fait lever un sourcil, me faisant sourire.

'' - Ne pense pas que ton pouvoir en est moins utile, Chérie. ''

'' - Que s'est-il passé ici ? '' A demandé Peter en s'arrêtant tellement brutalement en entrant que Char l'a percuté.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et elle émettait quelques sérieuses vagues d'admiration. Je voulais lui demander ce qui se passait, mais Peter m'a coupé.

'' - Tu es tombé directement sur le cul, pas vrai ? '' A-t-il dit comme s'il avait prévu que cela se produise. Je détestais sa merde cryptique.

Il s'est accroupi à côté d'elle en souriant, mais son attitude protectrice était palpable. Brusquement, j'ai voulu l'éloigner d'elle, je n'aimais pas la façon dont il était proche d'elle.

'' - Arrête ça, Jasper, tu es en train de casser l'ambiance. '' a murmuré Bella.

J'ai éclaté de rire en la regardant, enlevant ses cheveux de son visage.

'' - Merde, Peter, tu ne vas pas le croire... ''

'' - C'est un truc de dingue. '' a dit Peter après que je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Bella était descendue de sa grande sérénité avec un grand sourire et dansait sur _« j'ai une super puissance »_ qui la faisait ressembler à un très jeune enfant. Mais je la comprenais, je ressentais exactement la même chose, et encore une fois, je me suis senti fier. Après tout, je l'avais créée.

Je me sentais coupable de mon étrange besoin de séparer Peter et Bella. Nous étions tous reliés par mon venin et cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre qu'ils forment un lien. Après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai été très heureux.

Quand Bella est venue se glisser dans la chambre pour la nuit, elle portait un pyjama emprunté car nous n'avions pas pensé à en apporter. J'ai cessé de parcourir mon livre, un bouquin abominablement inexact sur la guerre Civil et j'ai ri. Même si les lapins roses lui convenaient bien, cela m'a tout de même fait rire. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Char portant cela.

'' - Il est à Peter. '' a déclaré Bella en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Je me suis immédiatement raidi sur le lit, gloussant avec nervosité. '' - Tu lis également dans les pensées maintenant ? ''

_S'il te plaît, dit non, merde, parce que cela serait gênant._

'' - Non. '' a-t-elle dit en riant, son rire résonnant comme des cloches. '' - Mais tu as eu le même regard sur ton visage que celui que j'ai eu quand Char me l'a tendu. ''

Elle était nerveuse, un peu curieuse et hésitante. Je jure devant Dieu, cette jeune fille était tout un buffet d'émotions à elle seule.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, chérie. ''

_Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, oublie cela. Putain, d'où cela vient-il ? _

Elle a pris une respiration, raffermissant sa résolution. '' - Je me demandais... hé bien je me demandais si tu souhaiterais m'aider avec quelque chose.''

_Ouais, je pourrais t'aider à sortir de ce pantalon._ Holà mec, on se calme.

Elle a reniflé et j'ai su que j'avais été pris. '' - Jasper, prête un peu attention. ''

'' - D'accord, chérie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? '' _S'il te plaît, dit le pantalon. S'il te plaît, dit le pantalon. _

'' - Je voudrais m'entraîner sur la chose mémoire. Je veux dire, si c'est mon don, je veux apprendre comment l'utiliser, je veux voir si je peux attraper _volontairement_ un souvenir. ''

Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir par quoi commencer. En fait, j'étais assez certain que même Carlisle n'aurait pas su par quoi commencer. '' - Comment devrions-nous nous y prendre ? ''

'' - Je n'en suis pas certaine, je pense que là encore, je vais suivre mon instinct. '' a-t-elle expliqué, mais elle était nerveuse. Elle tirait le coin de sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en regardant le sol, comme si on lui avait raconté des histoires.

'' - D'accord, je vais t'aider. Mais Chérie, tu dois d'abord me dire à quoi tu penses. '' J'ai posé mon livre idiot et inexact sur la table de chevet et tapoté la place à côté de moi. '' - Aller, Chérie, raconte où je vais te faire sentir si confiante que tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir. ''

Elle m'a fusillé du regard. '' - Tu n'oserais pas. '' Elle a rampé sur le lit et rangé son petit cul près de moi.

Elle aurait pu me dire de me mettre au pied du lit, mais je voulais sentir sa chaleur. Je n'avais pas encore compris. J'ai posé mon bras sur ses épaules et je l'ai attirée contre ma poitrine.

'' - Tu ressens cela aussi, hein ? '' a-t-elle demandé en frottant sa joue sur mon cou. '' - Cela te fait te sentir humain. ''

**POV Bella**

''- Tu ressens cela aussi, hein ? '' ai-je demandé en frottant son cou avec ma joue avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

'' - Tu es sûre de ne pas être télépathe ? '' a-t-il demandé en serrant mon épaule. '' - Cela doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec le lien de venin. Nous allons demander à Carlisle quand nous rentrerons à la maison, à présent cesse d'essayer de gagner du temps. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Stupide empathe. J'étais censée être un bouclier, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas le bloquer ?

'' - Très bien. Je suis inquiète au sujet de ta famille. Je veux dire, je sais que vous m'avez tous laissé avec de bonnes intentions, mais Edward va être très en colère. '' Je me suis étouffée en ravalant le petit sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper. ''- Il va être très en colère contre toi, Jasper. ''

Je me fichais complètement d'Edward, mais s'il blessait Jasper, j'allais lui arracher sa putain de tête, la lui pousser dans le cul et lui montrer à quel point il était réellement chiant. Il avait causé suffisamment de chagrin à Jasper et je n'allais pas rester les putains de bras croisés et le supporter.

J'ai soupiré, me calmant au mieux de mes capacités limitées. Jasper avait sans doute senti cette petite pointe de détresse. J'ai frotté ma joue un peu plus contre lui, sentant l'étrange chaleur entre nous se propager.

Dieu, que j'aimais cet homme.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

**POV Bella**

'' - Tout d'abord, chérie, c'est _notre_ famille et d'autre part, Edward peut être furieux, c'est son droit. '' Jasper a réfléchi pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. '' - Je réalise que ce n'est pas facile d'en parler, je sais que tu avais l'intention de mourir, de vraiment mourir, mais Bella... tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? ''

_Si seulement cela avait été une putain de nouvelle ! _

On m'avait dit qu'en tant que nouveau-né, comme un vampire, mes émotions ne seraient pas claires. Que je serais folle, que je perdrais mon humanité.

Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose.

Je l'aimais. _Je l'aimais_. Il avait trouvé en lui-même le courage de ne pas me tuer. Il _m_'avait empêchée de me tuer. Il était fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

Il a souri, éclairant tout mon monde. Seigneur, il allait m'écraser, il allait me briser le cœur. Il avait senti ma réponse,_ l'amour_. Il l'avait senti et l'avait interprété comme platonique, ce qui était pour le mieux.

'' - Très bien. À présent pour Edward, il sera furieux, mais chérie, tu n'auras jamais besoin de l'écouter à nouveau et j'espère que tu m'estimes suffisamment pour savoir qu'Edward n'a aucune chance dans un combat. ''

Je ne voulais pas que Jasper se batte à cause de moi, contre lui plus que quiconque. '' - Je préférerais que vous ne vous battiez pas. Je ne veux pas être la cause de ta séparation avec eux. '' Je le taquinais, mais ma panique était réelle.

Il a rapidement changé de sujet, sachant que j'en avais terminé avec celui-là. '' - D'accord, pas de combat. Alors, comment crois-tu que nous devrions faire avec cette affaire de mémoire ? '' Il a souri, caressant mon genou. Je pense qu'il aimait la chaleur autant que moi. Je veux dire, nous étions froids pour l'éternité, chaque explosion de chaleur était nouvelle et stupéfiante.

Jasper avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à garder ses émotions sous contrôle récemment. Jamais pendant toute la période où j'avais fréquenté les Cullen, cela n'avait été un problème.

À l'heure actuelle cependant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ressentait de la confiance.

'' - Je vais vraiment bien, Jasper, je te fais confiance. '' J'ai souri.

Ses yeux se sont adoucis et j'ai senti ses propres petits filets d'amour me traverser. Mais des mots comme compagnon, sœur et famille les ont fait s'éloigner.

Je me suis raclé la gorge, dissipant ma soudaine nervosité.

'' - Écarte les jambes. '' Je me suis agenouillée entre ses jambes, m'approchant aussi près que je le pouvais sans le toucher. Je me suis assise avec soin sur mes mollets, mes pieds à l'intérieur. '' - Je crois que cela pourrait m'aider si tu pensais à un souvenir spécifique. Pense simplement à cela. ''

J'ai posé ma main sur sa poitrine, sentant une traction familière alors que mes doigts s'écartaient sans instruction, comme s'ils avaient un esprit qui leur était propre. Ils se sont cimentés contre sa peau. '' - Est-ce que tu penses à quelque chose, Jasper ? ''

'' - Oui, M'dame. ''

Bordel de merde, ce putain d'accent va me tuer.

_Respire, Bella. Mieux encore, ferme les yeux. _

Il ne se rendait pas compte du genre de distraction il pouvait être.

J'ai gloussé intérieurement, sa mémoire me submergeant. Va savoir pourquoi, il avait choisi un souvenir de moi étant une faible petite humaine.

'' - Merci, Jasper, c'est amusant. '' J'ai frappé son bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. '' - Tu sais qu'Edward m'a _laissé_ tomber sur le cul dans la boue, ce jour-là. Ensuite il s'est mis à rire de façon hystérique pendant tout le chemin pour nous rendre à la clairière, tu t'en souviens ? Emmett lui a demandé s'il avait étranglé un ours. ''

Il m'a souri, m'aveuglant momentanément. C'était une bonne chose que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer où je serais immédiatement tombée dans les pommes. Me pâmer. Tomber en pâmoison. Tomber sous le charme.

'' - C'était bien chérie, tu as facilement réussi à voir cela. ''

Cela ne l'avait pas été. C'était presque douloureux, mais je n'allais pas le lui dire et ce n'était pas comme auparavant.

'' - Non, je n'ai pas pu le voir, je pouvais seulement l'entendre et tu ne l'as pas vu non plus. Pense à un autre souvenir. ''

Nous sommes restés assis comme cela toute la nuit, j'ai laissé ma paume sur sa poitrine même quand je ne lisais pas ses souvenirs. Seigneur, j'avais simplement besoin de le toucher. Il avait passé au crible ses souvenirs de vampire en faisant attention de ne pas y inclure Edward et Alice. Parce que vraiment, qui voudrait s'en souvenir ?

Je ne me suis pas demandé pourquoi il n'offrait que des souvenirs basés sur les Cullen, je savais qu'il cachait son passé. Comme il se cachait derrière ses chemises à manches longues.

Je détestais ces chemises. J'avais besoin de voir plus de lui. Je voulais aimer tout ce qu'il était.

J'étais une putain d'imbécile. Il ne me voyait pas comme cela. J'étais plus comme une sœur ou quelque chose comme cela. Beurk, sa sœur, cela me donnait envie de gerber, de vider mon estomac plein de sang d'alligator.

Mais je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement que cela faisait mal de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer de cette façon. Il ne m'aimerait jamais comme cela. Il m'avait sauvée, il m'avait montré que je ne voulais pas vraiment mourir. Je ne voulais simplement plus être Bella Swan. Il m'avait également donné cela, un nom de famille, une échappatoire.

Il me regardait, sans doute troublé par mes émotions. Mais il n'était pas mieux, il projetait de manière erratique. Je me suis sentie osciller sur mes genoux, me stabilisant en m'appuyant sur sa poitrine.

'' - Jasper ? '' ai-je murmuré, ma main glissant sur sa poitrine. '' - Tu me donnes le vertige. Tu projettes partout, mais rien de tout cela n'a de sens. ''

À ma surprise, à ma _grande_ surprise, il m'a tiré contre lui, sa tête contre mon ventre. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes indisciplinées, sentant la chaleur entre nous tracer une piste dans le sillage de mes doigts.

'' - Jasper ? '' ai-je murmuré.

Ensuite il m'a embrassé.

Des lèvres chaudes, une peau froide. Il avait ses mains autour de ma taille, me pressant contre lui. Je voulais sourire, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour garder les yeux ouverts, baisser les yeux sur lui avec surprise, frissonnant en silence. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant en secouant la tête pour ancrer mes pensées.

Quand je les ai ouverts, il était parti.

**POV Jasper**

Je me suis enfui. J'ai simplement couru, couru aussi vite et aussi loin que je l'ai osé. Ce qui s'est avéré ne pas être si loin que cela dans le grand schéma des choses. Même si elle devait me détester à présent, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans protection. Je me suis retrouvé assis dans un arbre, simplement hors de portée de voix.

Que diable avais-je fait ?

Putain, pourquoi l'avais-je embrassée ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me contenter simplement d'être dans ses bonnes grâces ? Parce que je dois tout foutre en l'air. Je _suis_ foutrement faible. Seigneur, elle va croire que je l'utilise ou quelque chose comme cela. Elle n'allait jamais me faire confiance après cela. Merde. Merde. Merde.

'' - En train de te complaire dans ton propre apitoiement de soi ? '' a demandé Peter en s'accroupissant sur ma branche.

'' - Ta gueule, Peter. '' ai-je aboyé. Je n'avais pas de patience pour faire face à sa merde pour l'instant.

Il m'a ignoré, bien sûr, parce qu'il était cet enfoiré de Peter Whitlock et cet enfoiré de Peter Whitlock ne prenait d'ordre de personne, pas même du Major apparemment.

'' - Tu n'es pas faible, Jasper, mais tu as tendance à marmonner quand tu es en colère. Tu devrais fermer ta gueule, mec. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, puisque j'étais en retard quand tu as passé la partie sur l'apitoiement de soi, mais quoi que ce soit, récupère ton cul scintillant pour revenir à la maison et comprendre pourquoi Bella pleure. Un sacré putain de chagrin, même Charlotte pleure. ''

Mon cœur mort est tombé plus bas dans mon estomac. '' - Je l'ai laissé en pleurs ? '' Peter a hoché la tête. '' - Putain, je suis un connard. ''

Il m'a poussé sans ménagement de l'arbre. '' - Tu seras seulement un connard si tu n'arranges pas les choses. Char attend que tu reviennes, puis nous vous donnerons à tous les deux un moment. Tu l'as apporté dans ce monde, Major Whitlock, tu vas prendre soin d'elle. N'est-ce pas ce que nous nous étions promis de faire quand nous sommes partis, mec ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Merci, Peter. ''

Peter est resté dans l'arbre, donnant des pichenettes aux insectes sur les branches. J'ai couru à vive allure à travers le bayou, sautant d'arbre en arbre pour éviter la boue en dessous. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de revenir vers elle.

J'ai vu Charlotte debout à l'extérieur de la maison, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

Merde.

'' - Jasper Whitlock, qu'as-tu fait ? '' a-t-elle sifflé en me giflant le visage.

C'était une réaction habituelle de Char, mais qui ne cessait jamais de me choquer. Cela piquait un peu, en réalité, c'était simplement humiliant, mais je l'avais mérité. Charlotte a ensuite empoigné ma chemise, me secouant avant de me faire descendre afin que je sois à quelques centimètres de son visage. '' - Écoute-moi, et écoute-moi attentivement. Tu es tout ce que cette fille possède, il n'y a personne d'autre pour elle. Alors tu vas défaire cette putain de chose que tu as fait pour elle, quelle qu'elle soit. ''

J'ai dégluti avec difficulté en hochant la tête. Charlotte a rapidement couru de nouveau dans le bayou avec un grognement sur ses lèvres.

Bella pleurait à cause de moi. Parce que je l'avais embrassée, parce que j'avais traversé une espèce de ligne. Elle dépendait de moi et elle allait penser que je m'attendais à un paiement de cette nature.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Je suis entré dans la maison et je me suis arrêté net, coupé dans mon élan. Elle n'était pas en colère ou bouleversée, elle ne ressentait aucune des choses auxquelles je m'attendais. Elle se sentait abandonnée.

_Encore une fois._

Je l'ai trouvée assise exactement à la même place, comme je l'avais laissée, installée sur ses mollets, la tête dans ses mains.

'' - Bella ? '' ai-je dit doucement. Elle a levé la tête. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas verser de larmes, mais le venin qui faisait briller nos yeux était des larmes qui ne seraient pas versées.

J'ai cligné des yeux, une habitude naturelle et elle a été en face de moi, debout aussi près que possible sans me toucher.

'' - Tu es revenu ? '' a-t-elle chuchoté, le soulagement perceptible dans la voix. Avait-elle réellement pensé que je l'avais quittée ?

J'ai dégluti, ma langue immobile dans ma bouche. Seigneur, allais-je vraiment pleurer ? Avait-elle réellement ce genre d'emprise sur moi ? Oui, elle l'avait, je voulais pleurer pour elle. J'avais envie de pleurer pour elle chaque foutue journée.

'' - Bien sûr, Bella. Je ne te quitterai jamais. '' Je voulais la réconforter, la tenir et la protéger, mais j'avais franchi une ligne et je n'étais pas certain de savoir où cela nous menait.

Elle s'est détournée de moi pour retourner dans le lit. Elle a appuyé sa tête contre la haute tête de lit, levant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et serrant ses bras autour. Je l'avais vu faire cela en tant qu'humaine, quand elle était furieuse. '' -_ Tout le monde_ me laisse, Jasper. ''

Je me suis assis près d'elle sur le bord du lit, lui envoyant autant d'honnêteté que je le pouvais. Je voulais qu'elle me croit.

'' - Je ne te quitterai jamais Isabella Marie _Whitlock_. Pense à nous comme une famille. Bien sûr, j'aime Carlisle et Esmé et mes frères et sœurs, mais toi et moi, chérie, nous sommes différents parce que nous aurons toujours l'autre. Tu es comme ma... '' Ma langue s'est arrêtée sur le mot sœur, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir de cette façon. '' - … meilleure amie. ''

Elle m'a regardé un instant et a soupiré en lâchant un peu d'air qui a fait voler une de ses mèches brunes. '' - Je te crois, mais ne me refait jamais cela à nouveau ! ''

'' - Jamais, j'ai simplement paniqué, cela ne se reproduira pas. '' lui ai-je promis, m'installant un peu plus sur le lit. Elle a tapoté l'espace à côté d'elle et j'ai obéi en gardant une distance prudente. Quelque part, je ressentais une certaine traction en moi, un désir ardent pour la chaleur qui me brûlait aussi douloureusement que ma gorge le faisait.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

**POV Jasper**

'' Je pense que je devrais m'excuser pour cela. '' a-t-elle dit comme si de rien n'était.

Pourquoi diable s'excusait-elle ?

'' - J'étais tellement plongée dans mes propres pensées. Réfléchissant à toutes les choses que j'aime, toutes les personnes que j'aime et envers qui je suis reconnaissante que j'ai oublié que tu pouvais sentir tout ce que je ressentais. Je pense t'avoir bouleversé, parce que au moment où j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tu m'as presque immédiatement renvoyé tout ce que je ressentais et tu avais tes bras enroulés autour de moi. C'est comme si ce que j'avais ressenti avait rebondi sur toi avant de revenir à moi. Donc, ne le prends pas mal. ''

Ensuite, elle s'est assise, me rappelant pourquoi je l'aimais, cette créature désintéressée, indulgente et aimante. Mon cœur s'est gonflé de l'entendre avouer son amour sur toutes les choses importantes pour moi, mais j'étais sûr que les émotions que j'avais ressenties étaient bien les miennes. Je l'aimais _réellement_.

Elle a continué en posant sa tête sur mes épaules. Je voulais tellement envelopper mes bras autour d'elle, _m_'envelopper autour d'elle et l'attirer contre moi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. S'il le fallait, je l'aimerais de loin et si cela ne signifiait rien de plus que sa tête sur mon épaule, j'allais chérir chaque moment.

Cette jeune fille, cette douce jeune fille, Isabella, elle me faisait me sentir tellement... réel.

'' - Je pensais à la journée où tu m'as trouvé. '' a-t-elle murmuré les yeux fermés. '' - Le jour où je voulais mourir et où j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas réellement mourir. Je voulais simplement laisser tout derrière moi. Je voulais un nouveau départ, Jasper et tu me l'as donné. Tu m'as aidé à faire table rase du passé. ''

Je me suis battu pour contenir le pur bonheur qui gonflait en moi. Elle pensait que je lui avais donné une nouvelle vie alors que c'était _elle_ qui m'avait sauvé et je l'ai aimé davantage pour cela. '' - Je vais te donner ce que tu veux, Bella. Tout ce que tu demanderas. '' ai-je murmuré et je me suis demandé si c'était trop. Putain, si ça, ça ne sonnait pas effrayant.

Mais elle semblait satisfaite, soulagée et contente. J'ai donc pensé que c'était seulement ce qu'il fallait dire. J'ai ri intérieurement, titillé par les vibrations de ses émotions plaisantes qui me traversaient, mais toujours déconcerté par la sensation d'écho. Je n'y avais pas beaucoup réfléchi depuis le jour où elle s'était réveillée, mais elles étaient beaucoup plus vagues aujourd'hui.

* * *

'' - Aller, Jasper ! '' a-t-elle sifflé alors que j'essayais de décoller mes chaussures du fond.

Putain de stupide Armani de merde. Ils ont trouvé leur destin au fond d'un bayou de Louisiane.

'' - Char m'a montré l'endroit idéal pour chasser. Tu peux aller te chercher un lynx, mais les ours noirs sont en voie de disparition. '' m'avait-elle expliqué. Et j'avais dû rire, elle s'en souciait réellement.

Je l'avais rencontré sur le seuil. '' - Que vas-tu prendre au dîner ce soir ? '' Comme si je ne le savais pas.

Et il était là, ce sourire malicieux que j'aimais tant.

'' -Alligators. ''

Nous étions à genoux dans les marécages de Louisiane, recouvert de boue et d'immondices. Bella semblait y être parfaitement insensible, debout dans son short, ses cheveux ramassés dans un chignon désordonné sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle avait de la boue étalée sur sa poitrine et j'ai brusquement compris pourquoi les femmes humaines luttant dans la boue étaient si attrayantes.

'' - Vas-tu prendre un alligator, Jasper ? '' a-t-elle demandé, en s'immobilisant brusquement. Je pouvais les sentir tourner autour de nous, sentir de la confusion, mais pas de peur.

Elle s'est accroupie dans les eaux limpides, nous étions à l'embouchure de la rivière à présent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trempée jusqu'à la taille, son débardeur blanc accroché à sa peau. Putain, pourquoi portait-elle du blanc ? Elle savait qu'elle allait se mouiller.

À moins que... hé bien, elle savait qu'elle allait se mouiller.

Mais c'était de l'espoir putain et je ne voulais pas y songer.

'' - Montre moi comment procéder, chérie. '' ai-je répondu, écartant mes yeux de ses seins dansant à la surface de l'eau.

Elle a souri. '' - Très bien. Mais si tu fait une putain de chose pour foutre en l'air ma chasse, je vais te botter le cul, Major. ''

Soudain, elle a bondi, plongeant sous l'eau et y restant. J'ai paniqué. Où est-elle allée, putain ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer, mais sérieusement, est-ce que c'était nécessaire ? Dois-je aller la chercher ? Je devrais le faire. Elle pourrait être blessée. Elle pourrait avoir perdu une putain de jambe ou quelque chose d'autre.

Alors que je formulais ces pensées, Bella a refait surface, mais mon souffle de soulagement n'est jamais venu.

'' - Bella, c'est quoi ce bordel ! '' ai-je crié, mais mes pieds étaient toujours plantés dans la boue et j'avais trop peur d'avancer.

'' - Tu as raison, Jasper, gâche-moi ça et je vais te botter le cul. '' m'a-t-elle rappelé, tirant sur le massif alligator sifflant dans une prise d'étranglement. Elle l'a tiré sur la rive, à cheval sur son dos. Avec son bras autour de sa gorge, elle l'a penché en arrière contre elle. J'ai entendu son cou se briser, mais il a continué à se débattre. Elle a approché sa bouche vers la peau douce de son cou et s'est mise à le vider.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard. Je me suis abreuvé de chaque partie d'elle. Ses jambes verrouillées autour de la bête, ses muscles fléchissant toujours. J'ai regardé sa bouche, ses lèvres charnues pressées contre les écailles plus tendres du dessous, le sang coulant sur son menton. Elle était trempée, la plupart des taches de boue avaient été emportées, elle avait les cheveux en désordre, quelques mèches collées sur ses joues.

Son débardeur était déchiré à l'endroit où la griffe du monstre devait l'avoir frappée, coupant le devant en petites bandes tombant sur son corps. Elle avait l'air très sexy enroulée autour de l'alligator. Il se cabrait contre elle comme un putain de taureau et elle le tenait de toutes ses forces.

La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était ses jambes me chevauchant de la même manière. J'étais conscient de ma bite ridiculement dure et la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour la cacher était de rester accroupi dans l'eau.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle était détendue. Elle donnait presque l'impression d'être en train d'embrasser le monstre, ses mains amoureusement écartées en travers de son corps. Il n'a jamais cessé de ruer pendant tout ce temps, s'affaiblissant par moments.

Il s'est effondré sous elle et elle s'est essuyée la bouche en me regardant avec ses yeux orange doré, un large sourire sanglant apparaissant sur son visage.

'' - Putain, c'est amusant. '' a-t-elle soufflé en enlevant ses cheveux de son visage. '' - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu vas te battre avec quelques alligators avec moi ou quoi ? Celui qui a le plus gros alligator gagne. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur l'alligator qu'elle chevauchait toujours. Facilement deux mètres quatre-vingt. '' - Je ne pense pas que je pourrais rendre à ce sport n'importe quelle justice. Que dirais-tu de jouer à celui qui prend le plus gros lynx gagne, encore soif ? ''

'' - Je suis pleine, mais je tiens à te regarder chasser. Tu es plus propre que moi. '' A-t-elle dit pensivement en poussant l'alligator de nouveau dans l'eau. '' - Les autres vont le mettre en pièces. '' Elle a pointé la masse grouillante d'alligators qui venait à notre rencontre. '' - Ils n'ont pas peur, alors tu devrais probablement sortir de l'eau. '' a-t-elle ajouté d'une voix un peu plus inquiète.

'' - Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas peur ? '' ai-je demandé, parce que c'était vraiment bizarre. Nous étions en haut de la putain de chaîne alimentaire.

'' - Je ne sais pas, cela à quelque chose à voir avec moi. Aucun animal n'a peur. '' A expliqué Bella et je pouvais entendre le désarroi dans sa voix.

J'ai attrapé sa main alors que nous courions dans les terrains boisés. '' - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, Chérie ? ''

Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - J'ai pensé que cela n'était pas important. ''

Oh, si seulement elle savait à quel point tout était important pour moi quand il s'agissait d'elle. Je voulais tout savoir. Je voulais être à ses côtés à chaque instant. Je la rendrais probablement folle en étant constamment sur son cul, comme mon putain de frère Edward.

Étais-je toujours un frère pour elle ? L'avais-je jamais été ? Elle ne me donnait pas de signe, comment putain devrais-je comprendre cette merde ?

Oh, c'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas.

_Jasper, ne pas toucher._

'' - Peut-être un autre pouvoir. '' ai-je mentionné, l'ajoutant à ma liste Carlisle-c'est-quoi-ce-bordel. Une liste croissante, qui semblait ne jamais devoir finir.

Elle était mal à l'aise. '' - Jasper, est-ce normal d'avoir plusieurs pouvoirs ?

Non, cela ne l'était pas du tout. Je n'avais jamais, dans toutes mes cent cinquante années en tant que vampire, entendu parler de plusieurs pouvoirs.

'' - Qui sait, chérie. Nous demanderons à Carlisle quand nous rentrerons chez nous. ''

'' - Quand allons-nous y aller ? '' A-t-elle demandé brusquement, anxieuse et excitée à la fois.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, je m'étais demandé quand elle poserait la question. Je ne savais pas à quel point elle avait envie de les voir et s'ils lui avaient manqué. Je n'étais pas pressé, je n'avais pas réellement envie de la partager. '' - Dès que tu le voudras, chérie. Nous pourrons y aller après le Mardi Gras, si tu veux. ''

Elle a souri, totalement satisfaite. '' - Nous reviendrons rapidement pour voir Peter et Char, non ? ''

'' - Aussi souvent que tu le voudras. ''

'' - Ils sont également de notre famille. ''

Elle m'a regardé chasser mon lynx avec de grands yeux. Elle a adoré. Elle souriait, suivant chacun de mes mouvements. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frimer, appâtant le petit chat, l'irritant. Ensuite j'ai descendu deux cerfs et nous sommes retournés à la maison.

Les jours passaient trop vite en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait six jours à présent, que j'avais passé seul avec elle. Je m'attendais pas à autant de temps avant le retour de Peter et de Char de leur voyage de chasse improvisée. Apparemment, « vous donner un moment » signifiait« vous donner une semaine ».

Je mourais à l'intérieur, cachant mes absurdes sentiments déplacés et, de temps en temps, une trique aléatoire. Elle était satisfaite à mes côtés, complètement ignorante de mes sales petits fantasmes.

Le matin, nous nous entraînions, d'abord avec son bouclier qui s'était présenté si naturellement que s'entraîner était rapidement devenu ennuyeux. Je lui ai appris quelques manœuvres défensives juste pour le plaisir et parce que j'aimais lutter avec elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus innocente des façons d'obtenir qu'elle serre ses jambes autour de moi comme si j'étais pris dans un étau. Mais merde, si c'est tout ce que j'allais obtenir, alors j'allais le prendre.

Habituellement, cela m'excitait encore plus.

Dans la soirée, nous ne faisions que parler. C'était beaucoup trop ensoleillée pour s'aventurer en ville et nous n'avions pas vraiment envie d'y aller de toute façon. Elle m'a parlé de son enfance, de sa mère farfelue et de son père robuste. Elle m'a parlé de sa vie à Phœnix, avant d'arriver à Forks. Je lui ai parlé de ma vie avec les Cullen et des quelques histoires que j'avais qui impliquaient Peter. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, j'avais vécu avec les Cullen très longtemps.

La nuit, nous allions dans la chambre et nous installions dans le lit avec nos livres. J'étais certain d'être devenu une espèce de pédale, parce que ce n'était pas ce que la plupart des vampires faisaient la nuit. La nuit nous donnait l'occasion de monopoliser indéfiniment notre force inébranlable et notre endurance. La seule chose que j'avais de vrai avec cette idée, c'est le fait qu'il y avait effectivement une jeune fille dans le lit. Toute habillée et lisant un putain de livre.

Ce soir, elle était frustrée. Anxieuse.

Elle était couchée, la tête sur mes genoux et lisant son livre comme tous les soirs. Les choses étaient devenues plus... décontractées et agréables entre nous. Cette putain de chaleur était inexplicable et indéniable, je devais la toucher putain, comme elle le faisait également. Nous nous touchions la peau de la plus subtile des façons, en ayant l'air d'être un enfant pris la main dans le sac quand nous nous faisions prendre.

Coupable...

Parce que nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas nous en empêcher.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil.**

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**POV Jasper**

J'étais resté sur la même page pendant les deux dernières nuits. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que Char avait dit à propos de nos auras, ou plutôt, de _notre aura_. Cela devait être un pur hasard dans la liaison de venin, parce que nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'âme sœur si nous n'avions pas d'âme.

Même si pour l'instant, ce n'était pas à quoi je pensais. Mon attention était ailleurs. Elle était sur ce putain de minuscule pyjama, fini l'époque des lapins roses. Bella avait finalement accepté mon offre, avec un peu de la persuasion efficace de Char à vrai dire, et avait commandé de nouveaux vêtements en ligne. Même si elle avait été réticente de le faire avec ma carte de crédit.

'' - C'est de ma responsabilité. '' Avais-je affirmé quand, pour la quatrième fois, elle m'avait jeté le petit morceau de plastique noir au visage.

'' - Ferme là, Jasper. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre soin de moi. '' avait-elle sifflé. Elle était furieuse, il n'y avait pas à le nier. Ses paroles étaient lacées de venin venant du passé. Mon putain de frère, toujours à la choyer, putain, il lui avait donné l'impression d'être rabaissée avec ses cadeaux clinquants.

'' - Bella, ma chérie, les vêtements _sont_ une nécessité. '' lui avais-je dit, en insistant sur l'épaisseur de mon accent. J'en avais marre de l'entendre dire non, alors je tirais à boulets rouges à présent. '' - Que dirais-tu si je te laissais utiliser la carte de crédit d'urgence d'Alice à la place ? '' Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je l'aurais remboursée avant que cette salope ne l'ait remarqué.

Ce méchant qui-faisait-durcir-ma-bite sourire a éclaté sur son visage, allumant un feu dans ses yeux. '' - Pourquoi as-tu _cela_, Jasper ? ''

J'ai ri, la jetant par-dessus mon épaule. Elle n'a même pas essayé de se battre, posant ses coudes sur mon épaule et mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

'' - Pourquoi diable le petit lutin de voyante aurait besoin de cela ? '' J'ai gloussé, la posant devant l'ordinateur. '' - Ce n'est pas une petite carte de crédit qui va lui manquer. ''

Ce méchant sourire n'avait pas disparu et je devenais douloureusement dur. J'adorais la vilaine Bella.

'' - C'est vrai. '' a-t-elle approuvé. '' - Mais je ne crois pas que je veuille en parler, pas maintenant. À présent, je veux acheter des conneries que je sais qu'Alice va _détester_. ''

'' - Là, je te reconnais. Fais des folies. ''

Et me voilà, regardant fixement son minuscule shorty et ces jambes ridiculement longues qui en sortaient. Même ses pieds étaient sexy. Heureusement, il me semblait que je reprenais le contrôle de mes émotions, car elle n'a pas semblé ramasser la moindre petite chose.

'' - Jasper ? '' a-t-elle dit avec un sourire. '' - Tu es sûrement le lecteur le plus horriblement lent que je connaisse pour un vampire. Où est ton esprit ce soir, Major ? ''

J'aimais quand elle m'appelait Major. Un peu trop si on me demandait mon avis. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, cela me faisait penser, ou espérer, qu'elle me voyait comme un homme qui pourrait la gérer. Peut-être même la malmener.

_J'aimais la façon dont cela sonnait._

'' - Il est demeuré aux confins de ces recoins les plus sombres et les plus profonds de mon cerveau, là où aucun homme ne devrait jamais plonger. '' Ai-je répondu honnêtement. Si elle savait le genre de regard pervers que je lui jetais, il n'y aurait plus que la fureur du nouveau-né et des membres arrachés. En tant qu'être humain, elle rougissait si tu la regardais trop longtemps, comme un vampire, elle t'arracherait les doigts pour les cacher dans les arbres.

'' - Hé bien, vas-tu te joindre à moi dans le monde réel ? '' m'a-t-elle taquiné en sautant du lit. J'avais un besoin désespéré de la faire revenir, mais je me suis battu avec mon nouveau mantra. _Ne pas toucher, Jasper ! _

'' - J'ai un cadeau pour toi. '' a-t-elle annoncé en sortant de la chambre. Elle était de retour en moins d'une minute, une grande boîte blanche entre les mains. '' - Je les ai achetées quand j'ai commandé mes vêtements. J'ai attendu pour te les donner. Tu sais, le bon moment et toutes ces conneries. ''

Oh putain, j'aimais quand elle jurait.

Elle s'est assise sur le lit à côté de moi et a posé la boîte sur mes genoux.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as offert, chérie ? '' ai-je demandé en la regardant avec méfiance. Alice aimait m'habiller comme une poupée Ken. Les grandes boîtes blanches me rendaient nerveux.

'' - Il suffit de l'ouvrir, Jasper. '' a-t-elle dit, son sourire s'effaçant. Elle était pleine de doute et je n'aimais pas du tout cela.

J'ai retiré le couvercle, enlevant le papier de soie en le froissant.

Je l'ai aimée plus que jamais à cet instant que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

'' - Est-ce que tu les aimes ? '' a-t-elle demandé, sa voix s'affaiblissant.

Des bottes de cowboy noires en peau de serpent. Couché dans la boîte était un petit morceau du Texas. De mon passé. Avant les Cullen. Avant d'être un vampire. C'était un petit morceau de moi.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je savais que Bella le savait.

J'ai chaussé les bottes, me complaisant dans la sensation de les porter. Certaines putains de choses donnaient simplement l'impression d'être correctes !

'' - Bella, je les aime ! '' Lui ai-je dit sincèrement en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle m'a permis de le faire, baissant sa tête sous mon menton. Je voulais l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aimais. '' - Vraiment, merci. ''

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi à travers ces cils noirs, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon cou. '' - Merde pour ces stupides chaussures de ville Armani, les bottes de cowboy sont sexy. ''

Elle a envoyé une telle vague de luxure que j'ai su qu'elle la poussait volontairement vers moi. Multiplié par la mienne, j'ai failli être paralysé par elle. Luxure. Désir. Envie. Nécessité.

L'amour peut-être.

Ma bouche est venue s'écraser sur la sienne, ma langue dansant à travers sa lèvre inférieure charnue, mendiant pour l'entrée. Elle m'a permis cela, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

Aucune appréhension, aucun regret.

Simplement de l'envie.

Oh tout un tas de putain d'envie.

Brusquement, je me suis retrouvé sur le dos, une sexy Bella me chevauchant, sa bouche toujours sur la mienne, nos langues se battant sans que personne ne gagne. Je n'allais pas accepter cela. J'étais le putain de Major Whitlock et cette jolie petite chose n'allait pas me faire tomber.

Je l'ai renversée, nous écrasant sur le sol. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle était solide. Ses mains se sont glissées sous ma chemise, apportant de la chaleur avec elles. Elle a traîné ses ongles sur mon dos et j'ai presque perdu la tête.

Seigneur, que je voulais cela.

Mais c'était une erreur.

Elle a repris ma bouche, effaçant complètement mes pensées. Elle était de retour sur le dessus, ses paumes me coinçant. Nous avons claqué contre la commode et j'ai senti le chêne craquer sous la force de mon omoplate.

J'ai glissé ma main derrière son cou, laçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'acajou et la tenant fermement contre moi. Elle a donné un coup de hanche, se frottant contre ma bite bien dure et elle a gémi dans ma bouche.

_'' - Major ! ''_

Je l'ai brusquement tenue comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais besoin de cela. Je voulais cela. Dieu, que je voulais cela.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Mais c'était une erreur.

_Une erreur. Une erreur. Une erreur._

Même si, pour une raison quelconque elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, je ne pourrais jamais la mériter. Pas après ce que j'avais fait dans mon passé, je ne pourrais jamais mériter une femme comme Bella. J'ai arraché ma bouche de la sienne, la ramassant et la déposant sur le dos dans le lit à la vitesse de vampire.

'' - Bella, nous ne pouvons pas. '' _ S'il te plaît, aime-moi. Simplement m'aimer et ne pas me faire souffrir. _Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela. '' - Je suis désolé. ''

'' - Mais Jasper, je pensais... '' Sa douleur et son sentiment de rejet m'ont presque brisé. C'était trop familier.

Merde, _je suis Edward._ J'avais fait exactement la même putain de chose qu'il lui faisait chaque putain de fois.

Mais c'était une erreur, pas vrai ?

Allons que diable, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

J'ai soupiré, m'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle, laissant cinquante centimètres de distance entre nous par prudence. '' - Isabella, je ne veux pas profiter de toi comme cela. Tu es ma compagne, comme Edward est celui de Carlisle. ''

Elle s'est immédiatement raidie et je savais qu'elle se retenait de grogner. '' - C'est de cette façon que tu me vois, Jasper ? Comme ta _fille_ ? ''

'' - Non ! '' ai-je craqué un peu trop bruyamment. '' - Merde. D'accord, je me soucie suffisamment de toi pour risquer de ressembler à un parfait connard. Bébé, j'ai envie de toi. Oh putain de Dieu comme j'ai envie de toi ! Chaque morceau de toi, mais c'est une_ erreur_. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser de cette façon, je ne veux pas profiter de toi et détruire ta confiance en moi. ''

Elle a regardé ses genoux et a fortement fermé ses paupières. '' - Si c'est ce que tu veux, Jasper. '' La douleur, le rejet, la colère, l'abandon. Mais surtout, elle avait l'impression d'être de seconde main, une occasion et c'est ce qui m'a blessé le plus profondément. Elle ne savait pas que je l'aimais.

_Je t'aime, Bella._

'' - Je ne vais pas te quitter, Bella. Si jamais tu désires partir, tu le peux. Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi si tu en as besoin, mais je préférerais que tu restes ici et être ma meilleure amie. ''

Son acceptation m'a soulagé et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. '' - Si c'est ce que tu veux, Jasper. '' a-t-elle répété avant de disparaître de la chambre. Je jure que j'ai vu une trace d'humidité glisser et descendre sur sa joue, mais je devais avoir mal vu, les vampires ne pleurent pas.

Elle est restée dehors toute la nuit. Quand elle est revenue dans la matinée, complètement sale et ses vêtements déchiquetés, elle m'a ignoré et a sauté dans la douche sans un mot.

Heureusement, Peter et Char sont revenus avant que Bella ne soit sortie de la douche. J'avais besoin d'une espèce de protection avant que mon cœur ne se brise en mille morceaux. Char a jeté un regard sur moi et m'a frappé au visage encore une fois. Cela commençait à me fatiguer, même si je l'avais sans doute mérité. Cela a même surpris Peter. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que diable il se passait.

'' - Bordel, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Que lui as-tu fait ? '' a-t-elle sifflé, ses yeux s'assombrissant jusqu'à devenir noirs. J'ai fait un pas en arrière alors que Peter passait ses bras autour d'elle comme pour essayer de la retenir, mais affectueusement.

''- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! '' lui ai-je dit en levant les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à propos de Bella, pas déjà en tout cas.

Elle a plissé les yeux. '' - Tu as fait quelque chose. Ton aura est _noir_. ''

À cet instant, Bella nous a honoré de sa présence. Elle était furieuse, blessée, mais surtout elle était énervée.

'' - C'est comme cela que cela va être, Bella ? '' A dit Char en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella a souri, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait. '' - Ce n'est plus un problème. Je ne veux pas que tu te soucies de ce qui flotte au-dessus ma tête. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à lifelesslyndsey, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Mood Ring '' lien sur mon profil. **

**lilyloo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

**POV Jasper **

J'ai compris qu'elle devait bloquer Char. Char m'a regardé une fois de plus, avant de prendre Bella dans ses bras. '' - Tu m'as manqué ! ''

'' - Tu m'as manqué aussi, cela a été un peu ennuyeux ici. '' a dit Bella en jetant un de ses bras sur l'épaule de Peter. Elle ne m'avait même pas regardé. ''

Merde.

'' - Comment vous êtes vous occupés tous les deux ? Cela a été trop ensoleillée pour aller en ville. '' a demandé Peter en soulevant Bella par la taille, où ses mains se sont attardées après l'avoir posée sur le comptoir.

Je voulais lui arracher ses putains de poignets. Elle n'était pas la mienne, cela ne devait pas avoir d'importance. Putain, il avait besoin d'arrêter de la toucher, _maintenant_. J'ai dû avaler le venin dans ma bouche. La politique de relation ouverte de Char et Peter n'était pas loin de mon esprit.

'' - C'était un peu ennuyeux. Je ne savais pas que Jasper était une mauviette. '' a-t-elle dit, mais cette fois en me regardant directement dans les yeux. '' - Il n'a même pas osé lutter contre un alligator. ''

'' - Merde alors, Jasper. Je t'ai vu descendre un lion de montagne avec un bras manquant. '' A dit Peter en riant. Je l'aurais peut-être fait aussi, c'était une histoire amusante, mais actuellement, je me battais contre le besoin de kidnapper Bella pour l'éloigner. '' - Tu as perdu ton toucher ? ''

_Ne grogne pas, Jasper. Tu aurais l'air d'un idiot._

'' - Non. '' ai-je dit sèchement. J'avais l'air d'un imbécile. Peter m'a lancé un regard étrange avant de tourner son attention vers Bella et Char. Il avait sa main sur sa cuisse et l'autre main sur Char. Cela aurait pu être sympa, mais je ne l'aimais pas.

_Ne pas grogner._ Enlève ta main de sur elle. _Ne pas grogner._ Arrête de la toucher, putain. _Ne pas grogner._

'' - Encore une semaine jusqu'à Mardi Gras, dommage que tu ne puisses pas boire, hein ? '' a demandé Peter à Bella.

Elle était tout sourire à l'extérieur et elle brûlait d'une rage à glacer le sang à l'intérieur. Elle devait avoir senti ma tension pesante, je l'avais irritée.

J'ai d'abord résisté à l'envie de grimacer, parce qu'elle s'était assurée que je sache ce qu'elle ressentait.

'' - Je n'ai jamais bu de ma vie, je ne sais donc pas ce que je rate. '' a-t-elle répondu, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment entendu. Tous mes sens semblaient avoir disparu, sauf la vue.

Peter avait sa main autour de la taille de Char, mais l'autre était en train de serpenter plus haut sur la cuisse de Bella. Je le regardais. Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité et sa convoitise pointer à son contact. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je n'aurais pas dû dire non. Tout ce que j'avais pu goûter était sa bouche sucrée fusionnant avec la mienne, foutrement douce et ô combien tentante.

'' - Je dois y aller. '' ai-je lâché.

Personne ne m'a suivi cette fois.

Bella m'a ignoré le reste de la semaine. Elle évitait la chambre que nous partagions, passant ses nuits recroquevillée sur le canapé avec un livre. Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux et ne me disait pas un mot. Finalement, elle a mis un frein sur ses émotions, me coupant de manière efficace de cette façon également.

Je broyais du noir. Je chassais et ensuite je broyais du noir. J'étais détruit, exactement comme je l'avais prévu, mais c'était de ma faute. J'aurais dû dire oui. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas autant signifié pour elle que cela l'aurait fait pour moi, mais finalement, peut-être que cela aurait pu. Elle aurait peut-être pu m'aimer. Peut-être que je la méritais. Putain, comme si je n'allais jamais avoir la chance de le savoir parce que à présent, elle me détestait.

Le temps a continué à passer et Mardi Gras est arrivé.

Elle était tellement heureuse que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, nous faisant ressembler à des collégiens. J'imagine que c'était le cas, en réalité, elle n'avait que vingt ans.

'' - Aller vient, Bells, il est temps de s'habiller. '' a dit Char avant de la tirer avec elle dans la chambre. Bella m'ignorait toujours.

'' - Tout le monde aime jouer à la Barbie Bella. '' A remarqué Peter, plutôt amusé. '' - Char n'a pas d'amis. ''

Ce qu'il disait réellement, c'était _merci_.

'' - Je suis heureux qu'elle ait Bella. Bella a également besoin d'une amie. '' ai-je approuvé en écoutant le carillon qu'était le rire de Bella.

'' - Alors, tu vas finalement te conduire comme un homme ? ''

'' - Ferme ta gueule, Peter, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. '' lui ai-je répondu avec amertume.

Il a ri, mais c'était superficiel. Il s'est appuyé contre moi, parlant si doucement qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'entendre. '' - Tu dois arrêter cette merde, Jasper. Soumets-toi et va la chercher. ''

Cet enfoiré de Peter. Il me disait ce que je voulais entendre. '' - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Peter, mais tu dois vraiment arrêter. ''

Je pouvais entendre Bella rire un peu plus fort à présent et j'ai voulu ignorer Peter se délectant de ce bruit.

'' - Alors quoi ? Tu ne regardes pas le cul de Bella enfoncé dans ses petits jeans ? Et je ne te parle pas de ces débardeurs, les as-tu acheté pour elle ? Parce que si tu l'as fait, je te remercie ! ''

Oh le salaud. Il me narguait et je le laissais faire. Il me poussait à bout pour essayer de me faire réagir.

'' - Si tu ne veux pas lui laisser savoir ce que tu ressens, je vais lui offrir une invitation permanente avec Char dans mon lit. Dieu, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir ses jambes autour de ma... ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grogner avant de le fracasser en arrière contre le comptoir.

Il a ri. '' - Humm, c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai plus qu'un faible pour sa lèvre inférieure charnue et de quelle façon elle pourrait s'en servir pour garder cette bouche qui est la sienne occupée. ''

Putain de Yoda. Comment savait-il toujours sur quels boutons pousser.

'' - Sérieusement Peter, arrête cela. Ce n'est pas comme cela. Je... Je... '' _L'aime. _

Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Il a plissé les yeux. Il savait, il me poussait à le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était mal. J'ai donc redirigé mes pensées.

_Oh la bouche de Bella._

Putain. Maintenant je pensais à sa bouche.

Doux Jésus, cette bouche. Je n'étais rien moins que créatif et je connaissais beaucoup de façons de garder sa bouche occupée.

_Merde, Jasper. Arrête ça._

Juste à cet instant, Bella a fait irruption de la chambre de Char vêtue d'un jean slim délavé noir et d'un petit, mais vraiment petit débardeur blanc.

Putain, il semblait être peint sur elle. Comment quelque chose de si simple pouvait sembler aussi merveilleux ? Parce que c'était Bella.

Et pas de putain de soutien gorge. Merci au Mardi Gras.

Elle m'a regardé directement dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis une semaine avant de dire : '' - Seigneur, Jasper ! Choisis-en déjà une ou arrête de projeter ! Tu ne peux pas être excité, embarrassé, en colère et _amusé_. ''

Elle s'adressait à moi. Elle me regardait. Et putain, elle me déroutait.

'' - Peter. Je ne suis _pas_ amusé. ''

Il m'a regardé avec le plus grand des sourires à manger de la merde, les yeux écarquillés et excités. '' - Non, mais moi je le suis. ''

Je n'ai pas pu me contenir. Brusquement mon sourire s'est assorti à celui de Peter, j'ai tourné les talons et j'ai bondi.

J'ai fait tomber Bella directement sur le dos, la chevauchant et j'ai tenu son visage entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais que la regarder avec un sourire si large que rien n'aurait pu l'enlever de mon visage. À cet instant, je ne m'inquiétais pas si elle me détestait, putain, j'étais bien trop excité.

Elle souriait, mais elle avait levé le front faisant ressortir cette petite ride entre ses yeux. Son petit morceau d'humanité.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Major ? '' a-t-elle demandé avec insouciance, comme si elle n'avait pas tenu une vendetta personnelle contre moi la semaine dernière, je me noyais dans ses yeux de biche ambrés.

_Dis quelque chose, imbécile ! _

'' - Bébé, tu es aussi une empathe ! ''

Bella avait l'air stupéfaite, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. '' - Un autre pouvoir ? ''

Je ne me souciais pas des autres pouvoirs qu'elle avait.

_Elle_ était comme _moi_.

Elle et moi étions semblables.

Nous étions des empathes.

_Elle et moi_.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mon excitation s'est rapidement transformée en admiration et en un émerveillement écrasant. Et tellement d'amour que je ne pouvais pas le contenir, putain. Je voulais qu'elle le sente, je voulais qu'elle sache. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de la regarder dans les yeux et de tenir son beau visage dans mes mains. Elle avait les mains verrouillées autour de mes bras, ses pouces pressant légèrement les os de mes poignets.

Elle n'a jamais rompu notre regard, ses yeux dorés me disant tout._ Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._ Nous étions en train de nous le crier l'un à l'autre en silence. Peter et Char étaient sortis discrètement et avec subtilité, nous laissant nous regarder. Juste un putain de regard.

Elle pouvait sentir tout ce que je ressentais comme je sentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme un écho. Nos émotions rebondissaient de l'un à l'autre.

Brusquement, comme si le monde avait changé, tout c'est intensifié. Elle était au courant à présent, s'appuyant consciemment sur le don que je lui avais donné. Nos émotions ont été amplifiées, chacun absorbant celles de l'autre et les projetant en retour.

La seule chose que je pouvais sentir était l'amour et je ne pouvais plus mentir. Pas à elle et plus à moi.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de le dire, mais nous l'avons tout de même fait.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. '' ai-je murmuré, mes lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Elle a souri contre ma bouche. La plus douce chose que je ne pourrais jamais goûter.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. ''

L'amour avait donc été libéré, puis annoncé et enfin accepté. C'était facile de savoir que c'était vrai. Aucun de nous ne pouvant en douter.

Mais comme cela arrivait souvent, il y avait d'autre affaires urgentes qui ne demandaient qu'à se produire.

Bien que j'aurais pu facilement la prendre là, sur le plancher de la cuisine, elle a insisté pour faire autrement. Je voulais seulement faire l'amour avec cette jeune fille. Ma nana.

Et puis ensuite je voulais la baiser comme un fou.

Mais elle avait insisté et elle me menait par le bout du nez.

'' - Je vais conclure un marché avec toi, Major. '' a-t-elle ronronné, toujours couchée sous moi sur le sol. '' - Si tu peux garder ta jalousie raisonnablement sous contrôle ce soir, je vais en sorte que cela vaille la peine que tu attendes. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu appelles raisonnablement ? '' ai-je demandé, voulant désespérément recevoir mon prix.

'' - Pas de débordement physique ou verbal. '' Elle s'est arrêtée pour réfléchir. '' - Et pas de grognements. Tu donnais l'impression de pouvoir tuer Peter l'autre jour. ''

Merde. Je me connaissais mieux que cela.

'' - Tu ne peux pas gérer la chaleur, Major ? '' A-t-elle taquiné en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai gémi, me sentant devenir dur.

'' - Tu as ton marché, chérie. Mais tu viendras ce soir à ma demande. ''

Elle a plissé le front, sans doutes à mes mots doux, mais m'a tout de même souri.

'' - Je peux vivre avec cela. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


End file.
